


Our New Empire

by Suga_Kookie_707



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Antarctic Empire, Antarctic Empire Tommy, Antarctic Empire Tubbo, Antarctic Empire Wilbur Soot, Battle Scenes, Brothers bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Dadza, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Found Family Dynamic, Gen, Ghostbur, Hurt/Comfort, Logstedshire, Main Villain C!Dream, Mild Angst, Mild Language, No Romance, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Reunited Family, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicide Attempt, Tommy centric, Tommy is Saved, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wars, l'manberg, no beta we die like wilbur, tommy's exile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_Kookie_707/pseuds/Suga_Kookie_707
Summary: **** ON BREAK : I'LL BE BACK VERY SOON! ****Before Tommyinnit can make a terrible decision, he is saved by the most unlikely person...His eldest brother, Technoblade.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“You heard me, big man. You’re coming with me. You’ll be safe, that way.”“I-I’ll be safe?...Where are you taking me?...”Techno chuckled a tad, ruffling Tommy’s hair as if they were children again.“I’m taking you to the Antarctic Empire.”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~All tags will be updated as the story goes on!All relationships platonic.Characters are the SMP characters, not the content creators.Anything said / done should not reflect the content creators.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 184
Kudos: 1581





	1. What Are You Doing?

Tommy was tired…And not the normal type of tiredness he felt, the type he would feel after a fun day with his friends, or after a good sparring match. No, _this_ type of tiredness he felt was overwhelming, more than anything he had ever experienced before.

Each and every day, from the second he opened his eyes in the morning, to when he closed them again, at night, Tommy had to force himself to continue. To trudge on. But he couldn’t do this anymore. The tiredness was all consuming, to the point he started to feel cold and numb…Unable to smile or laugh with glee. After all, what was there to be happy about in Logstedshire…His prison. It may have had a fun name, a name created when he and his ghostly brother tried to make fun of the situation, on his first day of exile, but Tommy knew the truth…

In the back of his mind, Tommy always knew Logstedshire would be his forever prison. A place for him to wallow and go crazy while people arrived and laughed at him, as if he were an animal at a zoo. Yes, that is exactly what he is…He IS an animal at a zoo, who’s only purpose is to bring people amusement, while he has to sacrifice his freedom and fun.

Whenever Tommy thought of his current situation, of being exiled and trapped, tears always pricked at the corners of his eyes. His chest would tighten and be filled with a dull pain. A pain that never truly faded, afterwards…Whenever Ghostbur wasn’t looking, he would punch the log walls until his knuckles bled. Anger bubbling and boiling within him, threatening to overflow and urge him to destroy. However, he always told himself he couldn’t be like his eldest brother. The very same brother who often let his anger control him. The very brother…Who Tommy grew to despise.

Tommy wanted to be like Ghostbur, his other brother…He wanted to forget all the sadness in his past, to be able to see the light in every little thing around him. Ghostbur always seemed happy…Content to just float around and comment on hopeful little things that somehow managed to make Tommy crack a smile…But…Ghostbur wasn’t around anymore…Ghostbur didn’t even want him, now.

Ever since the disaster, that was the beach party, Tommy couldn’t trust Ghostbur…He was supposed to give out all of the invites! He was supposed to be successful! But where did half of the letters go?...Over the communication device, Fundy and Philza had told him that they didn’t even get an invite, else they would definitely have arrived! Dream told him one thing, his former friends and family told him another…He didn’t know what to believe. After all…Ghostbur himself would have arrived, right? Even if all the invites somehow failed!…Right?

Tommy just didn’t know anymore…And it just hurt…

He could feel himself starting to lose it…After all, he was talking to logs and shit…He was pretending to be happy, pretending to have a phone where he would send Snapchat streaks and talk to hot girls…He was just…Pretending.

However, Tommy was done with pretending. He was done with everything.

Seeing Drista was truly the final straw. Yes, it was nice to FINALLY be allowed to return home and see how everything had changed. To be able to walk down the Prime Path for, what he knew now, would be his final time. Even though Dream had said that he might be able to return for Christmas, Tommy knew he couldn’t last that long. Those mere days would be absolute hell for him…After all, he was hallucinating things, he was seeing his best friend all around him…In his dreams, in Logstedshire and now, he was seeing him when he was walking around L’Manberg, for the final time.

Tubbo was definitely a hallucination…He exiled him…Why would he want to see him? Was it just to laugh at him, like all the others?...He bet it was. Tubbo didn’t care…Ghostbur didn’t care…No-one cared, really…Even when Quackity visited, when he returned to Logstedshire and Drista left, all Quackity did was create him a gallery of pain…Showing him pictures of his past, of people he once loved and laughed with…People he once trusted. So, when the day was over, Tommy knew what he had to do, when the morrow come.

At the crack of dawn, when the birds finally began to chirp, Tommy dragged himself out of bed. His body was heavy…Cold…But he wouldn’t give up now. No, Tommy was determined. With heavy feet, he managed to step into the Nether portal, after collecting his discs, from his ender chest. The purple mass, of the portal, swirled around his mind before his vision cleared, letting him take a good view of his surroundings. Y’know, some would say that the Nether was like Hell, with its grim and dark colour palette and the bubbling lava beneath. But Tommy thought of the Nether as an escape…A comfort. It was warm and cosy, as if the realm were giving him a warm hug whenever he stepped into its walls.

Shakily, Tommy approached the edge of the floating platform and looked straight down. The lava below looked…Nice. It was pretty, dare he say…Each time he looked into its depths, Tommy remembered all of the times he had dived in, with a fire resistance potion, in his past. He remembered how warm it was as he swam through…Maybe…It’d be just like that without the potion. Maybe…It’d give him a warm hug if he took a single step forward…Would it greet him with open arms? Let him bask within it’s warmth before he slipped away?...Tommy believed it would…After all, the lava was always there for him, unlike his ‘friends’…

With a gulp, Tommy looked at the discs he hugged to his chest…The most precious things he had. The very things that reminded him of a happier time…He loved these discs…He loved the stories they all would tell, such as the story with the female astronaut he so desperately wanted to meet…And, in the back of his mind, Tommy knew he loved being able to sit back, on the bench, in L’Manberg...With Tubbo at his side…Simply listening to the discs as they softly played in the background…

A time he would never get back…

A time that would forever haunt him…

A time that would leave his mind if he simply took one…More…Step...

“What are you doing?”

Tommy froze in place, eyes wide and filled with shock. He knew that voice. He knew what it meant…With a small turn, Tommy came face to face with the very owner of said voice and his heart sunk. A mix of emotions twisted around in his mind. Shock, for the person spooking him. Anger, for the person stopping him…Happiness…For the person even visiting him…

“T-Techno?” Tommy mumbled, looking up at the pig-like face of his eldest brother. His brows were furrowed, a deep frown upon his face, the very same expression he would give Tommy, as a kid. Whenever Tommy was doing something stupid, that would be followed by disaster and the loud bellows of child Tommy, when he certainly always got hurt by his very stupid actions. The expression made Tommy feel a little warm…It reminded him of his childhood. When there was no wars and no hatred…Just him, his older brothers, and his adoring father, Philza…

But, the warmth soon faded…Anger finally became the strongest emotion, in Tommy’s mind. He bared his teeth at his brother, starting to scream.

“I hate you!! Leave me alone!! If you’re just here to mock me, then do it! Do it and maybe I’ll finally be able to jump! Do it, Techno! You hate me, don’t’cha?!”

His younger brothers’ words made Techno sigh. It wasn’t an angry, nor an annoyed sigh, like what Tommy was so used to hearing…It was a sad and regretful sigh. Techno knew he had pushed many boundaries when he and Tommy were younger, but, at the time, he never knew what lasting impact it would make. Tommy was often good at hiding his sadness, at making others believe that he was a “Big Man”, and nothing at all would affect him. But now that Tommy was vulnerable and visibly scared, Techno finally understood what that lasting impact was.

Tommy spat out his words, signifying he had genuinely begun to hate his eldest brother. But the part that stuck to Techno the most was knowing that Tommy thought that HE hated HIM…That Techno despised his youngest brother. How could he tell Tommy…That isn’t true?

“No, Tommy. Step away from the edge. Let’s have a proper conversation.”

“No!! Don’t tell me what to do! You’re just going to taunt me for being weak, for not being strong like you! Go away!!”

Once again…A standstill. Tommy’s eyes were brimming with tears, his body beginning to shake as he kept inside sobs that threatened to escape. Tears that would prove his weakness to his dastardly brother. Tommy simply glared harder at Techno, trying his very best to make him leave, however…That didn’t happen. Techno was stubborn…But so was Tommy. Tommy KNEW what he had to do. And he wouldn’t stop until he did it.

“Techno! Listen to me! I-If you don’t leave me alone I’ll…I’ll hurt you! I’ll beat you into the dirt, just like you wanted to do to me!” A snarl left Tommy as he spoke, but his walls were already cracking down. His chest had begun to hurt again, he felt heavy and full of pain…Why would his anger not make it go away?...

“Tommy, stop being stupid and step away from the edge. I want to help you.”

“Help me?!” Tommy couldn’t help but laugh. He laughed and laughed at his brother’s preposterous words before his laughter was drowned out by his sobs. Tommy couldn’t help but break down, warm tears streaming down from his, once a beautiful blue, eyes. He brought an arm to his face and tried rubbing them away, but his tattered sleeve didn’t do much to stop the tears that continued to stream down his face. Under his other arm, Tommy hugged his discs closer, unwilling to let them go.

Techno watched as his brother sobbed. Just like when they were children, he didn’t know what to do, when others cried…Especially Tommy…That job was often left for Wilbur, or their father…Definitely not Techno, who tended to get annoyed when the person crying wouldn’t stop…Only making them worse, in the process. Techno liked to believe he wasn’t like his childhood self, but he knew that some tendencies would never leave him. However, it wouldn’t hurt to try and comfort his brother, especially in a time like this.

So, Techno approached while Tommy sobbed, seemingly sobbing harder and harder, until he almost couldn’t breathe. His small, frail body shook with each breath he tried to take. Techno finally had a proper chance to look at his younger brother…To see how small he had begun to look, after he was exiled to this life of pain and suffering. The tattered clothes he wore seemed to hang off of his gangly frame. He was small, weak and dirty…A stark difference to the Tommy Techno once knew. The Tommy he grew up with…

However, unbeknownst to Tommy, nor Techno, the ground below was beginning to crumble…The weight of Tommy kneeling down and occasionally pounding his fist against the stone had caused it to weaken…And, just as Techno reached out to console his brother, it had given way.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The ground below Tommy had fell through and now…Tommy was falling with it.

“Tommy!!” Techno screamed, instantly reaching down to grab Tommy’s hand. His sweaty, shuddering hand. Despite what he was going to do before, the very reason he stepped into the Nether, his eyes were filled with fear as he looked up at Techno. Fear and desperation…The desire to survive…Tommy quickly glanced down, watching as his once precious discs fell into the deadly lava below. When he saw how quickly they had combusted into flame, before sinking into the viscous liquid, Tommy panicked, more tears falling out of his eyes as he desperately started to beg for his brother to pull him up. When Techno swiftly did, Tommy scampered away from the edge, wheeping as he mumbled.

“I-I’m sorry! I don’t want to die! I don’t want to die! Please, no! I don’t want to burn alive!”

Carefully, Techno kneeled and pulled his brother into a big hug. Tommy froze, being snapped out of his daze, before he timidly hugged back. As he closed his eyes, he started to believe that this hug was better and warmer than any hug the lava would give him. His piglin brother, the very brother who Tommy thought hated him, who would never comfort him as a child, was managing to give him more comfort than anything he had felt in weeks…It was…Nice…And made Tommy start to hug him tighter, never wanting to let go.

As Techno patted and rubbed Tommy’s back, he began to whisper.

“Tommy, I’m here to save you from this hell…I’m here to protect you from Dream.”

Techno’s words made Tommy quiet down. Slowly, he glanced up at Techno and tilted his head. Save him? Protect him from Dream? How?...Wasn’t Dream his…Only friend? Why did he need protecting from him? The questions bounced around his mind, but the only thing he could manage to leave his mouth was a tiny: “Huh?...”

“You heard me, big man. You’re coming with me. You’ll be safe, that way.”

“I-I’ll be safe?...Where are you taking me?...”

Techno chuckled a tad, ruffling Tommy’s hair as if they were children again.

“I’m taking you to the Antarctic Empire.”


	2. The Empire of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finally wakes up within his new home, however, he didn't expect to meet another familiar face...

It took a little bit of effort to get Tommy back on his feet. With every step, he shuddered and held on to his brother. Techno knew he was tired…Mentally exhausted…But he knew he had to escort his brother out of Logstedshire as soon as possible.

Together, they made their way to Carl, Techno’s prized steed, who was currently hiding in the woods, in case someone like Dream would happen to visit Logstedshire. Techno knew he couldn’t be caught, he knew he had to complete this task with the upmost care and secrecy, else Tommy would be hurt even more. Currently, Techno didn’t care about his own health or safety, he only cared about keeping his youngest brother safe from harm. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt him, ever again…Not even himself. Not after everything Tommy has been through.

On their way to the steed, Tommy continuously wobbled and tripped, resulting in Techno quickly catching him and Tommy whispering a small “Sorry” or “Thank You”…When they finally arrived, however, Tommy was at his limit. The second Techno announced what his horses name was, his little brother had collapsed. Not wanting his little brother to fall to the floor, Techno used his swift reflexes to catch him in his arms. Before consciousness left Tommy, he made sure to whisper a little: “Thank you, Techie…”

The small nickname caused Techno to freeze in place, watching as his brother’s eyes fell closed, breathing softly as he rested in Techno’s arms. Techno hadn’t heard that nickname in years…Possibly, the last time Tommy had said it was when the little boy was nine. After that, he started to say he was too old to call his brothers Techie or Wilby. It continued, even when Tommy became twelve and used the same line towards his own father. Claiming that, now he was twelve, he was a big man who could call his dad Phil. Philza never said it out loud, but Techno knew that it hurt their father. Philza never knew his youngest son would grow up so quickly…

After snapping himself out of his shock, Techno carefully hoisted them both up on Carl’s back, ensuring that Tommy was comfortable and safe, resting against his chest. Glancing down at Tommy’s tattered clothes, once more, Techno sighed and took off his red cape, wrapping it around Tommy, as if it was a blanket. It wasn’t much, but it would keep his frail, little brother warmer, as they travelled through the tough, snowy tundra.

Once Techno ensured everything was in check he spurred Carl on, starting to steadily gallop towards the place he now calls home…

With a grunt, Tommy began to stir awake. Although, while waking up, Tommy felt something different. He wasn’t cold…His sheets seemed to be thicker and furry, unlike the paper thin, cotton sheets he’s now so used to. In the back of his mind, he knew he should be panicking. He was somewhere new. This wasn’t something someone who was exiled should feel. This was warm and nice and…

It felt like home…

He felt safe here. So, he slowly let his eyes flutter open and glance around, taking everything in. It was definitely new…There was a fire, crackling within the fireplace which gave the room a cosy and inviting feel. Looking down at the bed, Tommy noticed that, yes…His sheets were different…Seeming made out of fluffy materials, often used in winter…But it wasn’t winter, was it? In his confusion, Tommy pulled himself up to look out of the window. When he did he was greeted with the sight of snow…Never ending expanses of fluffy, white snow. He was confused…It couldn’t have snowed so much in Logstedshire, while he was sleeping. But, before he could fully think it though, he heard a knock at the bedroom door.

Without Tommy even inviting him in, Techno stepped inside, holding a tray of different foods, all with tantalising scents, making Tommy’s mouth start to water. For some reason, Tommy was feeling safe around Techno, the brother he knew he should hate. While Tommy thought to himself, Techno approached and sat down at the end of the bed, offering the tray towards his younger brother.

When he approached, it gave Tommy the opportunity to look at the new clothes the piglin was wearing. A light blue tunic, almost like a tailcoat, adorned with white snowflake patterns and golden chains, keeping the long, royal blue cape clipped to clothes. Almost everything was an icy blue…Even his boots and the sheath of his sword, hung at his hip. With the addition of the crown, Techno had kept on…Tommy thought his eldest brother looked like an ice king…

However, Tommy ensured to keep his questions for later, not wanting to bombard his brother…And leave his empty stomach growling for much longer…

“For me?...” Tommy wondered, tilting his head at his brother’s kindness. Techno huffed a laugh and smiled slightly, nodding in confirmation.

“Of course it is. Who else would it be for? We need you to be in good shape if you’re going to be living out here, in the arctic.”

Once Techno said that, Tommy remembered everything. His eldest brother had saved him from Logstedshire…From his exile. So, was this the Antarctic Empire? It didn’t look very much like an empire, from what Tommy had saw from his window. Maybe it was a work in progress? Once again, Tommy was full of questions that he was desperate to ask, but, instead, his hunger took priority. Upon the tray was a large bowl of chicken soup with a bread bun at the side, some cooked pork belly with vegetables and a chocolate muffin, to top it all off. It was a large meal, but Tommy knew he could handle it. This was a banquet, compared to what he had learned to get used to, during exile.

The first spoonful of soup was divine. The first bite of pork was tremendous. The first piece of muffin was euphoric. Tommy was sure he was in heaven. He had definitely died last night, and this was his paradise. But…It wasn’t. It was all real. Once he had finished indulging himself on the perfection which was his meal, Tommy had stared to perk back up. The light had begun to shimmer in his eyes, once again. He finally felt happy, again. Though, he was filled with curiosity, so he took his chance to ask.

“Techno…You didn’t cook this, did you? There’s no way this was your doing.”

“What makes you ask that? Not trust my skills?”

Tommy snorted, a smile appearing upon his face. “After the meal you made when we were children…No, I don’t. You almost killed us!”

Techno couldn’t argue against that, so he just laughed and lowered his head in defeat. “You’re right. I didn’t make this. The second member of the Antarctic Empire made it.”

With the tilt of his head, Tommy was once again filled with curiosity. The second member?...So, his hunch was correct. The empire was incredibly small…Names begun to run through his mind. Who could be this second member? His first thought was that it was Niki, especially since she was a baker, when she lived in L’Manberg…He had also heard that she was running away, so maybe she ended up here! But Tommy soon remembered that Techno and Niki weren’t on very good terms, after all that happened. So, unless his eldest brother was an amazing mediator, which he surely was not, it couldn’t be her…Besides…The food reminded him of somewhere…

It reminded him of home…

Not his home in L’Manberg, but his home before he even joined the SMP Lands. The cabin in the woods, where he lived with his brothers and…His father…

“Dad?...” Tommy mumbled, looking up at Techno who gestured towards the door, where the man in question stood. A soft smile upon his face, the very same smile he gave Tommy when he was younger. Philza was wearing clothes similar to Techno’s…Various shades of blue with white accents. A large, fluffy winter cape was clipped to his shoulders, protecting the stunning black wings the man was known for…Tommy choked up with tears and held his arms out. He didn’t care if he looked like a baby, right now…He just wanted his father.

When Philza rushed over, tears in his eyes, to hug his son close, Tommy couldn’t help but bury his face into the crook of his father’s neck. His tears began to stain his father’s clothes, but neither Tommy, nor Philza cared. With the softest of voices, Philza started to whisper, stroking his youngest sons’ hair to soothe himself, and his son.

“Tommy…My precious son…You’re safe…” Philza carefully sat back, holding Tommy’s face with his gloved hands. Tommy smiled, tears trickling down as he nodded, confirming to his father that he was finally safe… “I’m sorry I didn’t do anything sooner…I’m such a terrible father…”

“You’re not…You wouldn’t have been able to do anything against Dream, anyways, dad…”

Philza knew that Tommy was right…What could he have done against Dream?...With all of his power, Dream could have simply exiled him, too…Or took away his final life…Philza nodded, sighing at the realisation…Currently, Dream was like a God. Nothing could be done to him. Heck, no-one even knew how many lives he had left. To the others, Dream could pretty much be an immortal entity. One who didn’t give a single fuck.

After being reassured by his youngest son, Philza adjusted his new blue and white bucket hat, fitting, considering the new outfits he and Techno had, and ruffled up Tommy’s hair. Exactly like what Techno did. Tommy made a cute, disgruntled noise before pouting, complaining that his hair was now a mess. Philza smiled, his insides bubbling with glee. This was great, just like how it was in the past…However…It wasn’t perfect…A very important piece of their family puzzle was missing. A part which left a big hole behind…Their family wouldn’t be complete if he wasn’t here with them. It also seemed like Tommy had the same thing on his mind.

“Dad? Techno?...Have you seen Ghostbur, lately?...”

Techno looked up at the mention of his brother, a steely determination masking upon his face. He took a deep breath before answering. “That green bastard has him trapped. In the prison he got made.”

After hearing Techno’s words, Tommy started to laugh. “You can’t trap a ghost! He can phase through walls, remember!” However, Tommy slowly began to stop laughing when Techno glared. It wasn’t an angry or malicious glare, but a glare to tell Tommy to stop laughing and listen to him. A serious glare, which made the recipient fear what would be said next.

Techno continued once Tommy had stopped. “It’s not a normal prison, Tom. It’s stronger than you could ever know. There was a reason why he said that it was ‘unescapable’, after all.”

“So unescapable, not even the supernatural can leave…” Philza finished off, sighing at the thought of his ghost son, trapped away.

That’s when it all hit Tommy. He remembers overhearing Dream saying the prison must be the strongest known to man. So, when Dream joked, saying that ‘not even a ghost could escape’, he wasn’t joking at all…He was stating a fact…The very idea made Tommy shudder. So, that’s why Ghostbur didn’t attend his beach party. He was probably trapped away, that night…Just before he could even give out any invites.

What did Ghostbur do to deserve such an imprisonment, though? After all, Ghostbur wasn’t like the Wilbur who blew up L’Manberg, the one who betrayed his nation and his people for his own greed and desires…No, Ghostbur was only kind and caring. He made Tommy happy. Wait…

“…Was he imprisoned…Because he was the only one keeping me sane, during my exile?...” Tommy timidly asked. Everything was finally piecing together…Ghostbur was the only one who would often visit, after all. He accompanied him when Dream escorted him out of L’Manberg. He also made life, in that living hell…Just a bit more bearable. Sure, at the time he sometimes got annoyed at the spectre, telling him that his ‘stupid blue couldn’t solve anything’ or that he found it annoying that he always thought Tommy was simply on a tour…A holiday…But, deep down, Tommy was incredibly happy when Ghostbur would be around. When Ghostbur left, and never came visiting…That’s when Dream started getting a lot more friendly with him. Starting to let him keep his armour and tools. Luring him into a false sense of security to make him trust him…

So the green fucker could simply destroy him, in the end.

In response to Tommy’s question, Techno nodded. He stood up and placed a hand to the sword at his side. Tommy simply gulped, noticing just how threatening the looming figure of his eldest brother was, when he was angry. “Yes. And that’s why we must get him back.” Once he had spoken, Techno left the bedroom, deep blue cape swaying behind him. To bring comfort, Philza placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, flashing a reassuring smile.

“We will rescue Ghostbur, Tommy…That is one of our first tasks, as the Antarctic Empire.”

Tommy, now that Techno had left, left comfortable with asking all of his pressing questions. It’s not that he trusted his brother, per say, after all, he did save him, but Tommy just thought that it would be best to ask his calmer father. Maybe he would give him better answers.

“Dad, what is this ‘Antarctic Empire’ you’re all talking about?...And why are you wearing those clothes?...”

Philza smiled and took a seat beside the bed his son was lay in. The look Tommy was giving him was one filled with wonder. It reminded Philza of when Tommy was a child…But he pushed that thought to the back of his mind, in order to answer his son’s questions. “Well, the Antarctic Empire is where you are now…Sure, it’s not very big…But it will soon grow. It shall be our home, and our allegiance, from now on.”

“But…What about L’Manberg?...”

“L’Manberg is too corrupt, my son…It’s not the same nation you once created, with Wilbur.” That was true…Tommy knew that. So, Tommy just looked down and nodded, letting Philza carry on. “The Antarctic Empire was founded by Techno…As a way to escape the government…To finally bring our family together again.”

Tommy froze momentarily. Techno wanted to bring their family together again? Tommy always thought that his eldest brother didn’t really care for family stuff, after all, he was always a very independent child. It even showed in his adulthood. So, the news came as a shock to Tommy. He spent a moment to process it all… “Techno…Wants us together again?...”

Philza nodded in response. “When you were exiled, we both knew what would begin to happen. You would slowly become like Wilbur…When Techno came to me, he told me of the plan. To create a new empire, away from L’Manberg and the other lands of this world…We would be independent and free. But, most importantly…He would be a family again. Once I heard that, I didn’t hesitate to join. I ran away from L’Manberg and hid here…”

“So…You’re waiting?...Waiting for us to all come together before doing what? Going to war? Or do you intend to hide here forever?” Tommy huffed a little, not liking the idea of simply being trapped somewhere else, instead. Philza noticed his son’s annoyance and quickly spoke up.

“Oh! We won’t just be hiding here…Techno is adamant on going to war against Dream and his tyranny.”

“Now, that’s what I like to hear. I’m in.” Tommy smirked. Philza looked at him, in shock, but seemed to relax when he saw the determination in Tommy’s eyes. “Dad, I’m done having that green bitch manipulate and gaslight me! I finally understand what he was trying to do. As long as we don’t hurt L’Manberg, I’m joining you…”

Philza let out a sigh of relief before laughing, perking up once more. “I’m glad…It’s just…I’ve lost one son…I refuse to lose another because of _his_ influence…” After he was done speaking, Philza stood up and handed Tommy the light blue box, with a white ribbon on top, which was resting beside his seat. Tommy held it in confusion. “Oh, also, to answer your previous question…The uniforms simply show the world who we are siding with…They’re also a really nice way to stay warm in this weather, I must say!” Philza laughed and walked over to the door, looking over his shoulder before he left. “You will find your own uniform in that box…Get some rest before you put it on, okay?...”

“Yes daaadd…” Tommy teasingly droned on, smiling happily when he made Philza laugh. With a soft nod, he left and carefully closed the door behind him. Once he knew he was alone, Tommy lay back and hugged the box, to his chest.

Right now…He was so damn happy. He didn’t care about the discs which had burnt, nor L’Manberg…He only cared about where he was now. In a warm bed, with tasty food and his family around him. He felt safe and cared about again.

And that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done! I hope everyone enjoyed!   
> Chapter 3 should be uploaded soon! 
> 
> Comments / Kudos are welcomed, as always!   
> Enjoy your day, everyone! :D


	3. Planning Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group come together to discuss their plans...And finally begin operation: Save Ghostbur.

Once Tommy got changed into his new uniform, he decided to admire it. He walked up to the tall mirror and did a small spin, smiling with glee. It seems like it was tailor made to fit, unique, too! Just like Techno’s and Philza’s uniforms. So, would everyone have a unique uniform? Tommy crossed his arms as he thought about it. Logically, if the empire became big, no. Of course everyone wouldn’t have a unique uniform. So…Did that make him important? Tommy liked the idea of being important again. Liked the idea of people not standing all over him and laughing. Maybe, this would be the perfect new start! His ‘redemption arc’, as he so comedically put it.

Tommy’s uniform matched the colour theme of his family’s. However, his uniform contained more of his favourite colour: Red. The arms of his tunic were a bold crimson, as well as the ribbon sash around his waist. Wrapped around his legs were red ribbons, which stood out against the deep blue of his trousers. His cape, more resembling a cosy turtleneck as it wrapped around his neck, was worn over his left shoulder. Tommy grinned as he admired how it swayed behind him. The royal blue cape, all the way down to its tapered point, making the cape more triangular than square, was lined with a stunning gold.

The entire uniform made Tommy feel…Proud. It made him feel strong and powerful again, as if he didn’t need to dwell upon his past, anymore. Philza was definitely correct, the uniform was incredibly warm. It held Tommy in it’s warm embrace, better than any lava could, and made him smile brightly. From wearing rags to this was definitely an upgrade.

Right now, Tommy wanted to show the world his new clothes. He wanted to storm into L’Manberg, walk right up to the stage and scream to the nation. Scream out how he is now free, that no-one could ever exile him again. Would people be jealous? Angry? Tommy wanted them to be both. He wanted them to be jealous of his new allegiance and angry that he was free…He wanted to watch them regret their actions…

As Tommy danced around his room, seemingly messing around with the cape with a childlike wonder, Philza popped his head around the door. Tommy didn’t see his father when he started his mini victory dance, the moment he did, though, was when Tommy let out a scream, falling back on the bed. Philza couldn’t help but let out a loud laughter, covering his mouth with a hand, to try and keep it all inside.

“H-How long was you stood there!? You almost gave me a heart attack!” Tommy exclaimed, glaring at his father who had finally managed to calm his laughter.

“Long enough…That’s a good dance you have there…” Philza teased, resulting in Tommy quickly jumping up and hitting his father on the arm, pouting as he did so. The hit was weak, only meaning to prove his annoyance, but it simply made Philza smile and teasingly rub his ‘wounded’ arm.

Once the moment had calmed, Philza reached out to adjust his son’s uniform. Brushing off stray hairs from the fluffy bedsheets and straightening out the articles of clothing that had already gone askew. While doing so, Philza’s chest blossomed with pride. Before his very eyes, was his youngest son, finally smiling and full of energy. It’s been an awfully long time since Philza got to fawn all over his youngest. After all, Tommy was definitely the son who grew up the fastest…A young boy, thrown into the eyes of war. Even now, Tommy was only sixteen and would be thrusted into the lines of another battlefield. Tommy never truly got a full childhood, and Philza knew that.

Sometimes…It made him feel like he failed Tommy, at being a father.

If only he steered Tommy away from wanting to spar with Wilbur and Techno, when he only young…If only he had told Wilbur that what he was doing, with Tommy, was dangerous, and would only lead to sadness…

If only he didn’t allow Tommy to accompany his brothers, when they decided to move to the Dream SMP lands…

However, if he did that, he would be leaving Tommy with no fun. That was his youngest son’s personality, after all. He wanted to appear big and strong, to defy all the stereotypes about his age. To prove to others that he isn’t a child, even though he most definitely still is. So, at the time, Philza reluctantly let Tommy join his brothers, allowing them all to travel to the Dream SMP lands, while he would stay at home and look after the forest they all once lived within…Even after all this time, he doesn’t forget the last words he left Wilbur, before they left on their travels…

_‘Please, Wilbur…Keep Tommy safe from any harm…Stay with him, for as long as you can…’_

Noticing that his father was in a world of his own, Tommy faked a cough, snapping Philza out of it. “You okay, dad?...” Tommy asked, hands placed on his hips.

“O-Oh, of course! Anyways, Techno asked for you to come down to the basement. We’re going to have a meeting.”

At his father’s words, Tommy let out a hum of confirmation. However, no matter how much he tried, Tommy couldn’t hide the grin that appeared on his face. He was pumped up, the pep back in his step. In the back of his mind, he started to wonder what would happen today. His first ever mission, as a member of the Antarctic Empire…Excitement flew through his veins.

Once the duo arrived downstairs, they were greeted by Techno, sharpening his netherite blade as he sat on the large birch wood table, in the centre of the room. Tommy took a chance to quickly look around. It was a basement room, so the only light in the room was emitted from a bunch of calming lanterns, hung from the chandelier. The back wall was filled with pictures and notes, seemingly a mission list. As Tommy looked at them all, he noted the important ones, highlighted in red, were tasks such as: ‘Expand’, ‘Save them’ and, in all caps: ‘DEFEAT DREAM’. They were all concise, straight to the point notes, which lead Tommy to instantly knowing who had wrote them. Technoblade, who’s spoken words were just like the notes he wrote. Short, sweet and without any fucks given.

After dropping his blade and making sure that it was sharp enough, so the point smoothly lodged itself into the wooden floorboards below, Techno slammed his palm against the table, swiftly getting Philza’s and Tommy’s attention. “Techno! Do you have to pierce your sword into the floorboards EVERY time!? I’ve just replaced them!”

Techno chuckled at his father’s complaint, watching the fatherly glare he gave him, in return. To the side, Tommy started to mumble. Something along the lines of: ‘Is anyone else going to try and give me a fucking heart attack, today?...’. Once he had all attention aimed at him, Techno started the meeting.

“I’ve managed to plan a route to the prison, where Ghostbur is being held. Obviously, it’s being guarded, but that’s nothing a good slash to the chest can’t handle.” Techno nonchalantly said, though, before he could continue, Tommy quickly spoke up with his rebuttal.

“No! We can’t hurt the people from L’Manberg…”

Techno slowly tilted his head with a raised brow. “But I thought you despised the people of L’Manberg. They exiled you, after all.”

“Yeah, but…But we can’t just go to war! I, erm…Just don’t think it’s the right thing to do, okay?!” Tommy cried out, huffing once he was done speaking. Sure, they had exiled him, laughed at him and shit…But he didn’t think it was right to barge in and go to war with EVERYONE of his old home. If they did, the Antarctic Empire would simply be a huge target…Tommy didn’t want to seem weak, or foolish…But another reason why he didn’t want to hurt those of L’Manberg was because…He didn’t want to hurt Tubbo. He didn’t want to hurt his best friend who exiled him…If he said that out loud, he’s definitely be questioned, so he kept it deep inside.

Techno sighed a tad, understanding why his little brother was so adamant on not hurting anyone from L’Manberg. Obviously, it was because of Tubbo. Looking back at his papers, Techno scribbled out the line which said: ‘Beat the shit outta’ anyone in our way’ before sitting up and nodding. “Very well, Tom. No-one shall be harmed. But, if we get caught, it’s all on you to be the mediator and get us out of shit.”

Tommy perked up, grinning. “I’ll just say: ‘Hey, biiiitch! If you don’t let us through I’ll’…Erm…”

“…You didn’t think so far, did you?...” Phil whispered, watching Tommy who just shrugged.

“No…I just wanted to call them bitch.”

Philza responded with a single facepalm.

Once the meeting was over, and Techno had told Tommy where the secret walkway was, the trio quickly got to work. At Techno’s hip situated his netherite blade, ‘Orphan Obliterator’…A peculiar name, Tommy always thought when he heard it, over the communication device, as someone came victim to its strikes. When Tommy finally asked, ‘why is it called that?’, his eldest brother simply replied with: ‘Because it obliterates orphans.’

Tommy rolled his eyes at the obvious response while Philza chuckled, patting Tommy on the back.

The secret passageway they were traversing through was dark and dingy…Clearly just dug and mined through by Techno, approximately two days ago. Torches hung on the walls, giving the passage the only source of light. If they went out, then the trio would definitely be in danger…Metres upon metres below the ground, alone and without plenty food…The very idea of being trapped down there made Tommy gulp. His claustrophobia didn’t help one bit…

However, as they trudged on, they were met with light at the end of the tunnel. Tommy let out a sigh of relief before Philza cautiously shushed him. When silence filled the passage was when voices could be heard from above. At first, the voices were hard to decipher. Being metres underground does that to sound, after all. But when Tommy’s ears finally homed in was when he understood who was saying what…

The conversation was between his close friend Ranboo…And the green bitch himself.

Once Tommy heard Dream’s voice, he widened his eyes, swiftly looking at his brother and father before a determined shimmer appeared on his face. Dream was right there, they could take him on…After all, Ranboo would join them! He didn’t trust Dream, either! But when Techno saw the look on his brother’s face, he silently shook his head.

‘It’d be too dangerous.’ That’s what the single shake of a head told Tommy, who eventually looked to the side in defeat. He didn’t like to admit that his suggestion was silly, or that his brothers, especially Techno, was right. But sometimes he had to face the truth. When Tommy thought it through, more carefully, this time, he knew that his suggestion was foolish. Right over their heads was L’Manberg. All Dream had to do was set off an alarm or speak through the communication device and the whole of L’Manberg would be at his side. No-one would side with a bunch of people who ran away…Especially if one of them was Tommy himself. Dream shouldn’t even know Tommy had escaped his exile yet, either. If they attacked now, only disaster would follow.

So, the group waited, eavesdropping on the conversation that happened above. It wasn’t particularly interesting, especially not to Tommy. Just talk about how good the prison was holding up, how secure it is, those sorts of things…Though, the one thing that interested Tommy was the way that Ranboo would respond. Ranboo…Didn’t seem particularly interested. Maybe him speaking to Dream, as if he is a friend, was a way to hide the fact that Ranboo was also planning to leave L’Manberg…Or maybe it was just a way to fake a relationship with the strongest being in the Dream SMP lands, the very being the lands were named after…Either way, it was evident in his tone. It also seemed like Ranboo was on guard duty, today…

Perfect…

“Dad, Techie, I think I have a plan…” Tommy whispered, but when Techno and Philza raised a brow he silently snarled. “Shut up, it’s a good plan, this time!” Eventually, the pair gave up and let Tommy continue. “Okay, so…Ranboo is my friend. He too dislikes Dream, so maybe, just maybe, he could be of some use to u-“

“How do you know he wont just betray you, in the end?” Techno bluntly stated. Upon hearing his brother’s words, Tommy glared.

“Ranboo wouldn’t betray us! He was one of the only people who cared about me, after all!”

“Is that so?...”

“Of course! I trust him!”

Before the two brothers could begin to argue, Philza stepped forward, standing between the two. All eyes quickly turned to him, as he started to speak. “I think we should at least give him a chance, Techno. If Tommy can vouch for his loyalty, as a friend, then I think we should be safe.

Techno rolled his eyes at his fathers’ words, placing a hand at his hip. “Fine, but if we get caught and he throws us under the bus, it’s all on you two.” Despite Techno’s mini threat, Philza smiled and placed his hands together, glad that his son listened to his request. Tommy smirked as he walked past his brother, beginning to climb up the ladder.

“Leave it to Big T, guys!”

Techno couldn’t help but bring a hand up to soothe his brow, sighing. “How are you still such a child?…”


	4. A Ghostly Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the assistance of a friend, the Antarctic Empire finally manages to save their ghostly family member.

Tommy, who led the way up the tall ladder, carefully pushed aside the floorboard that hid the passageway. After making sure the coast was clear he quickly hoisted himself up, politely helping his father up while teasingly flipping the bird to his eldest brother, all while poking his tongue out. Techno made sure to hit him over the head, as if he were a child, once he was up on flat ground.

“So, what now, you going to ‘distract the guard’?” Techno joked, not expecting Tommy to actually nod and start to calmly walk away.

“Indeed I am! Try to find Ghostbur cell while I talk to an old friend.”

Techno and Philza stood, frozen with shock. Before going to silently search, Philza whispered a small: “How on Earth is he my son?...” Techno replied with a laugh and a shrug, leading the way.

With the upmost care and caution, Tommy snuck through the corridors of the prison, looking at each and every empty cell that littered the halls. So…Was Ghostbur the only person here? It seemed so…After all, the prison was awfully quiet, the only things that could be heard was the soft melody of a song, playing from a distant jukebox. To make light of the situation, Tommy tried to think that he was in a spy movie. He thought of himself as a badass spy, who could do acrobatics and use tools and shit. The thought made him smile, yet, it also made him lower his guard…So when he heard a voice behind him, he almost jumped a mile.

Fuck…He already got caught?!

Cautiously, Tommy turned around, praying to whatever Gods were out there that he hadn’t been spotted by someone like Dream. However, as he turned, he was greeted by the stunned face of Ranboo, who stood down the hall. “Tommy?...Is that you?...” Ranboo quietly called out. Suddenly, Tommy was filled with a wave of relief. Thank God…It was only Ranboo…The very person he was supposed to be looking for.

’Damn, I’m a pretty shit spy though, huh?’ Tommy thought, as he realised what just occurred. Ranboo was the first to approach, ready to speak up again before being stopped by Tommy, who put a gloved finger to his lips. Ranboo nodded and leaned down to whisper to the teen.

“Tommy, what are you doing here?...How did you manage to escape Logstedshire?...”

“Long story short, I was saved by my bitch of an older brother…But look! At least I get some cool clothes!” Tommy joked, smiling when Ranboo silently laughed along. “But, in all seriousness…I’m here to save Ghostbur…”

Ranboo nodded once more, as he heard Tommy’s task. After all, he knew it wouldn’t be long till someone tried to break Ghostbur out. It’s just…Out of all the people Ranboo could think of Tommy definitely wasn’t high on the list. Not like Ranboo didn’t think Tommy would want to! No, it’s more like…Tommy was exiled. It was impossible for him to do so! But here Tommy was, stood right before his very eyes in snowflake patterned clothes and a cheeky smile upon his face. He looked like himself...He looked happy again.

As he glanced down at the keys on his hip, Ranboo had made up his mind. He couldn’t just let Ghostbur wallow in his cell, unable to escape…Even though Ghostbur is, well, a ghost, that doesn’t mean he can’t feel things…It was wrong to trap him away for simply making Tommy happy…Just like it was wrong to exile Tommy away from his home…And his friends…After making sure no one was watching, Ranboo passed the keys to Tommy, who looked up at him in wonder. “H-Huh? You’re giving them to me that easily?!”

Ranboo smiled to his young friend. “He’s your brother…You should be allowed to save him. Besides, I’m your friend, Tommy. Your ally…Whatever you need from me, I’ll have your back.”

Tommy took a moment to comprehend Ranboo’s words. Did he seriously just say that he was his friend? An ally?...Ranboo didn’t even know who Tommy was siding with! Was Ranboo a fool or just…An incredibly good friend. Tommy smiled at the latter option and quickly agreed on it. Yes, Ranboo was an amazing friend. He was so lucky.

“Besides…Fuck L’Manberg. You know I want to leave anyways. I’m only here to do some tasks before I run away for good…This nation…Isn’t what it was, ever since Dream started to interfere…”

Ranboo was right…L’Manberg now is nothing like the L’Manberg he and Wilbur forged, along with the others…Despite Tubbo being president, nothing has changed…It’s almost as if Tubbo is just a figurehead, and there’s a puppet master, pulling the strings in the background…

Once Tommy grasped the set of keys in his hand, Ranboo quickly lead the way. It seems like Philza and Techno had already found the cell, however, as they both were trying to pick the lock of the large metal door. This cell was unlike any other. The walls weren’t bars, like every other cell…This cell’s walls were made from a thick iron, which pulsed with some sort of purple glow. Cursed, no doubt. That’s why Ghostbur couldn’t phase through the walls. When Techno and Philza heard the footsteps behind them, they quickly unsheathed their blades and held them out. Ranboo, who had Philza’s blade pointed at his throat, gulped and cutely waved, a bright, yet awkward, smile upon his black and white face. Tommy poked the tip of Techno’s blade and pushed it down, glaring at his brother.

After noting that the footsteps weren’t owned by any sort of threat, the pair lowered their blades. Philza began to profusely apologise to Ranboo, who tried to tell him he was fine, despite being in a cold sweat. Ignoring the chaos, Tommy ran over to the door, trying each and every key upon the lock. Eventually, they all heard the click of the metal door unlocking. Moments later, Techno pushed the huge door aside and looked inside the cell.

It was barren, cold and incredibly dark. The only light being from a small candle, which rested upon the bedside table. It flickered gently, in the stagnant breeze…However, its glow allowed them to spot the translucent figure of the ghost, sat in the corner of the room with his knees pulled up to his chest.

“Ghostbur?...” Philza gently spoke, not wanting to spook the ghost who seemed to be in a world of its own. Once Ghostbur heard the voice of his father he lifted his head, grey, dead eyes filled with shock and disbelief.

“Phil?...” Slowly, Ghostbur started to float above the ground, the ghostly equivalent of getting back up on his feet. It wasn’t soon after that Tommy had run into the cell, Techno calmly stepping in, afterwards. Upon seeing his family, Ghostbur’s eyes were brimmed with big, blue tears. Tommy swiftly pulled his ghostly brother into a big hug. The hug soon became a group, family hug, with the crying ghost, smothered in the middle.

Tommy was the first to speak up, again. Sniffling a little as he tried to hide his face. “You didn’t willingly leave me…”

“I’d never, Tommy…I’m so sorry I couldn’t arrive to your party, as I promised…”

“You shouldn’t apologise…This is all Dream’s fault…It’s his fault why you’re here! It’s his fault why I was exiled! Everything is his fault!”

Ghostbur softly smiled while listening to his little brother’s rant. He took this chance to look up at his older brother and father. As he did, memories came flooding back. Memories he wasn’t able to write down, due to being imprisoned…Memories of a joyful time he didn’t wish to forget…After the hug pile had ended, and the family had shared their words, Ranboo poked his head around the doorway. “G-Guys, we should hurry…People will soon arrive…”

Ranboo’s warning spurred the group to hurry, together they slipped back into the secret passageway. Before Ranboo could refuse and stay to receive his punishment, Tommy pulled the half enderman down with them, allowing Philza to carefully move the floorboard back into place, keeping them hidden. “T-Tommy, why did you do that? They’re going to catch me, either way!”

“You don’t know that! You should at least have the chance to run! After all, you can’t predict the future. You shouldn’t stand there and accept their punishment! You shouldn’t just accept them taking away one of your lives, Ranboo!”

Ranboo gulped and hummed in response. The entire group seemed to be shocked with Tommy’s bold and brave words. Tommy, the boy who was just almost broken, a shadow of himself, when he was exiled, had now got his personality back. His personality, and something new. His words were strong and filled with hope…Together, the group rushed to the end of the tunnel. Ghostbur did a joyous spin, in the air, when they were finally out. He took a deep breath, despite not needing to. He simply wanted to feel the fresh air in his lungs once more, after being trapped in a stuffy cell for so long.

Even though the group was out, they still had to be cautious. After all, they were still in L’Manberg…In the woods, mere metres away from one of the main hubs, of the city. They could still be easily spotted…So, once saying their quick goodbyes to Ranboo, wishing him safe travels and the co-ordinates to the Antarctic Empire, in case he ever needed their help, Techno, Philza and Tommy swiftly walked on. Ghostbur, though, stayed behind for a moment.

“Hey, Ranboo…Thank you, for setting me free. You’re risking your life for this, however. I hope you know…”

“I know…But its just the risk you take…I couldn’t have you wasting away in that torturous cell, any longer. Especially not when your family needs you.” Ranboo smiled when he saw Ghostbur’s happy reaction, to his words. Carefully, Ghostbur materialized a necklace…It was only a simple translucent stone, on a leather string, but it was beautiful, all the same. When Ghostbur handed the pendant to Ranboo, Ranboo glanced up at the spectre in confusion.

“Keep it! As a thank you gift…It’s a necklace with a stone of blue! I’m sure I’ve told you about blue, before! It starts off translucent, turns blue when it eats all of your sadness, y’know!” Ranboo chuckled and hummed in understanding. “So, yeah…You can keep that! I made it a while back, but maybe it can keep you safe, while you’re, well…On the run…” Ghostbur rubbed the back of his neck, hoping that his gift or explanation wasn’t stupid. However, when Ranboo carefully placed the pendant around his neck and gave him a bright smile, Ghostbur started to relax.

“Thank you, Ghostbur…”

“There’s no need! Just get running…And run fast…You know where to find us if you ever need it.”

And with those final words, Ranboo began to sprint. He didn’t care what direction he was going, just as long as no one caught him…As long as he wasn’t in L’Manberg anymore…Ghostbur simply vanished into thin air, once Ranboo ran, returning to his family.

However, the group didn’t notice that they were spotted…

By a young boy, wearing a suit…

Hidden behind a pillar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Two more chapters again, today! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys! Comments and Kudos welcomed. :D


	5. A Young President's Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo knows exactly what to do, after seeing the members of the Antarctic Empire, in L'Manberg.   
> However...The snow gives him more trouble than he first would have thought.

The moment Tubbo had heard voices, coming from the forest, he knew he had to investigate. His first thought was that it was only someone like BadBoyHalo or Quackity playing a prank on him, however, it seemed like there was more than two voices. The closer Tubbo got, the clearer and more distinct the voices became…Eventually, the young president came close enough to decipher the figures…And he froze in place the moment he did.

Only mere metres away stood the traitor, Technoblade. Accompanied by a group he would have never believed to see. Philza, who had escaped house arrest. Ghostbur, who had escaped his cell. Ranboo, who seemed to be assisting them…But the person who made Tubbo gulp and quickly hide behind the pillar, was the figure of his best friend, Tommy. Tubbo’s heart raced, thumping against his ribs as he tried his very best to keep quiet.

Tommy…Tommy was supposed to be dead, right?! But his figure didn’t appear to be transparent, like Ghostbur’s. No, Tommy was alive…And Tubbo couldn’t be any happier. Ever since he commanded Dream to escort Tommy out of L’Manberg, Tubbo has been growing more and more restless as the days went by. Sleepless nights due to being tortured by his own mind, screaming at him, telling him how bad of a friend he is. How wrong he was to exile his best friend…

On the first few days, Tubbo tried to believe that he was in the right. He tried to listen to the others, who told him how good of a president he is for exiling the issue to their problems…Tommy, the boy who just wouldn’t listen. Dream always told him that he did the best thing for his country…However, the longer Tommy wasn’t around, the longer Tommy was in his exile, Tubbo realised just how wrong his actions were. He was peer pressured by his people, by Dream…And he felt dreadful for falling victim to it. For listening to their pressuring words, as if they are bugs he just couldn’t rid himself of. Some nights, Tubbo was kept awake by his tears. Haunted by his regrets and sorrows. The voices which told him he was the bad guy…

That he was truly becoming the next Schlatt.

But…Was Tommy becoming the next Wilbur?

From the pillar, Tubbo could see that Tommy was wearing an icy blue uniform, matching with Techno and Philza. When he noticed the links, his chest sunk. Was Tommy now on their side? What are they planning?...Was Tommy…Planning to attack L’Manberg, with his family? If so…Tommy really was becoming the next Wilbur. Someone who would attack the very nation he helped to create. Had Tubbo just lost his best friend?

…He lost him weeks ago…He lost his best friend the moment he sent him into exile. Tubbo knew that, he just didn’t want to face the truth. There was no way Tommy still thought of him as a best friend. Tubbo knew he was foolish for thinking that he even had a chance to reclaim the happy times they once had. It was his fault they were all gone, after all.

Tubbo teared up as the voices in his head built up, the guilt piling up within him, causing him to raise a hand to his mouth and cover up the sound of a sob which escaped. He just wanted his best friend back…At this rate, he didn’t care about his responsibilities as president, he just wanted to run over to Tommy and beg for his forgiveness…Forgiveness which would most definitely be rejected. In the back of his mind, Tubbo knew he wouldn’t mind if Tommy wanted to take away his final life…It would be a nice closure for a foolish president, such as himself, after all…

Quickly, Tubbo shook his head, ridding himself of all the dark thoughts that begun to materialise. When he looked back to the forest, he watched as Tommy ran away with the others. There goes his one chance for redemption…Before Tubbo walked back to the White House, he noticed how Ghostbur and Ranboo had stayed behind. Tubbo curiously started to eavesdrop, listening in to their conversation.

“On the run?...Ranboo…Is running from L’Manberg?” Tubbo whispered, to no one but himself. After hearing the words and watching as Ranboo did indeed start to sprint away, Tubbo was washed over with a wave of sorrow. Was he really that bad of a president, that the people he thought he could trust, were all running away?...Tubbo sighed as he looked down at the suit he was wearing. The very same one which Wilbur had worn, months ago…That’s when Tubbo finally realised…

Nothing good happens to the presidents of L’Manberg. Presidency here was almost like a curse…A curse which always ended in death…He froze as the thought rushed through his mind. Was he going to die if he was president for much longer? By the looks of what his people, his best friend and once adoptive family members, were doing…It definitely seemed so. Tubbo couldn’t help but feel petrified. In a rush, he darted towards the White House. Something had to be done…He knew what he must do.

Ensuring he wasn’t spotted, Tubbo rushed towards his room. He dug through the chests and pulled out various weapons and tools, ensuring they still had good durability before sheathing them at his side. Once he had everything he thought he would need, Tubbo swiftly opened the drawer to his desk. Right in the centre of the drawer was the replica compass that Fundy had gifted to him, after the one from Ghostbur was blew up by a creeper. The REAL compass. Despite it being a fake, Tubbo still kept hold of it…Just in case he was never able to return to Ghostbur and ask for a replacement…

‘Your Tommy’ …Tubbo slowly ran his thumb over the engraving before popping the top open, watching as the pin spun before settling down. South East…That’s where Tommy was heading. Without even thinking of leaving a note, Tubbo sprinted out towards the direction of Tommy. He wouldn’t stop running until he reached his destination…At this rate, he didn’t care about his presidency, or his country. He only cared about one thing…

Finding Tommy.

The clothes the group was wearing should have been a huge hint to where the group would be hiding…So was the fact that the compass was pointing south east…Towards the snowy tundra they all referred to as the Antarctic. But, at the time, Tubbo wasn’t exactly thinking logically…So, right now, he shuddered while traversing through the snow. His thin business suit wasn’t doing much to protect him from the icy winds and freezing snowfall, which melted once it landed on him, seeping through his clothes. Tubbo was freezing…In a feeble attempt to keep warm, he rubbed his hands together and breathed on them. His breath instantly becoming a white cloud of steam which blew away in the breeze. His attempts for warmth only helped for a little while…It wouldn’t be enough to keep him going on, though.

The more Tubbo walked, the more he felt exhausted. His body was starting to feel drained, as if the snow itself was sapping all his energy away. Due to how tired he was, he begun to feel colder…However, he couldn’t stop now…He had to find Tommy! Tommy was surely close by, now, right? Or was Tubbo’s long walk futile?…Was Tommy walking further away while Tubbo was currently freezing away in the snowy biome? Right now, Tubbo was starting to lose hope…He was going to freeze to death for his stupid actions and decisions. He was going to die, just like every other president before him…How fitting…

He would die a cold and icy death…Just like how cold and icy his heart was, for exiling his best friend…

Just before Tubbo’s eyes fluttered closed, as he fell victim to his exhaustion, he spotted a wooden cabin, in the distance. He tried reaching out to the distant cabin, before tripping over his own feet, landing in the snow below…He had no energy to pull himself back up…He was too tired to do anything…So, before his eyes fell closed and his body shut down, Tubbo was only able to manage to breathe out a small:

  
“T-Tommy…”


	6. Ice Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur gets his new uniform and starts to struggle with past memories...  
> However, Tommy is reunited with someone he thought he'd never see again.

Soon enough, the group had finally arrived back at the cabin. Once again, their family was back together, and Tommy couldn’t help but brim with excitement. The second they stepped inside the warmth of their home, their empire, Tommy hugged Ghostbur once more. With a comforting smile, Ghostbur carefully ruffled up Tommy’s hair, hugging back until Tommy finally let go.

“It’s nice to see you again, Ghostbur.” Techno spoke, placing all of his equipment back into the respective chests, before lounging on the sofa. Happily, Ghostbur floated over, a bright and innocent smile plastered upon his ghostly face.

“It’s nice to actually be outside, again!” Ghostbur responded, his voice filled with the familiar echo and reverb the group came to associate with the spirit. “It was a pain to be trapped in that stuffy cell all day, y’know? I couldn’t visit anyone, despite Dream telling me I’d only be there, temporarily…”

“Yeah, but Dream’s just a dirty fucking liar…He was the one telling you that I’d only be on holiday, remember?!”

“Yeah! Lads on Tour! I remember that!...It wasn’t a very good holiday, was it?...”

“It wasn’t even a holiday, Ghostbur…You’re missing the point…” Tommy huffed, sitting back in one of the large, fluffy chairs, dotted around the main room. Ghostbur seemed to begin to process what Tommy was saying. Despite his memories still being awfully fuzzy, he does remember looking after Tommy, when he was at Logstedshire. He remembers sitting in the boat with him, building structures such as the campsite and the ‘tnret’, all so Tommy would be a bit happier…Vaguely, he remembers Tommy not being really happy, however. Tommy would cry himself to sleep and hit the walls when he thought he wasn’t watching. The memories of _those_ topics were fuzzy, and Ghostbur knew he would soon forget them…But they did help Ghostbur understand the truth in Tommy’s words, and the lies within Dream’s. Tommy wasn’t on holiday…And he wouldn’t have be allowed to leave…

When the room fell into an awkward silence, Philza decided to speak up and break it. “So…Ghostbur…Are you okay after being in the prison?...You’re not sad, or hurt, are you?...” Once Philza had spoken, Ghostbur paused, looking to the side. He didn’t respond for a while, since a multitude of bad memories flooded his mind. He remembers hearing voices from outside his cell, voices saying that he should have been in prison a long time ago…That it was annoying he came back as a ghost…Words that hurt him and filled up the blue, he was holding, in an instant. Ghostbur knows he is a good person and that Alivebur was a bad one…So, why were people trapping him in prisons, spitting hurtful words about him, when they thought he couldn’t hear them?...

Ghostbur’s dead eyes shimmered with a veil of blue tears as the memories wouldn’t stop bouncing around his mind. Why couldn’t he forget them, just like every other bad memory he had? Was it because they were so fresh?...Ghostbur believed that was so. Surely, he’d soon forget.

Noticing the internal conflict Ghostbur was starting to have, Philza carefully shook Ghostbur’s shoulder, trying to snap his ghostly son out of it. Surprisingly, it didn’t work, and Ghostbur was still dead to the situation. In a panic, Philza shook his shoulder a little harder, calling out to him in a desperate attempt. Tommy and Techno watched in shock. What was happening to Ghostbur? Was he okay?...

“He’s trapped in his own mind…” Techno informed, but as soon as he said it, Ghostbur slowly looked up, facing his father with teary eyes.

“P-Phil…I don’t want t-to talk about this anymore…C-Can we stop, please?...” Ghostbur mumbled, bringing his hands towards his chest as he fiddled with the yellow sleeves of his sweater. He had begun to close up…The only cure to this was to quickly take his mind off of it.

“O-Of course! We won’t talk about it ever again! Do you want to check out your new clothes, instead, Ghostbur?...” Once Philza started to speak, Ghostbur tilted his head, his eyes started to fill with mild curiosity as he began to wonder what his father was talking about.

“New clothes?...But, the clothes I’m wearing right now are okay, don’t you think?” Ghostbur let out a small, shy chuckle, looking at the sweater and jeans combo he always wore. Tommy laughed and placed his hands on his hips, trying to look big and strong.

“Yeah! But don’t you want to look cool, like us! It’ll keep you warm, too!”

Ghostbur laughed at Tommy’s comment. “Tommy…Ghosts don’t get cold. Although…I do want to look cool!”

Once the group got their confirmation, they handed Ghostbur the box, filled with his new uniform. The box was identical to the one Tommy was handed, but when Ghostbur opened the box, his eyes filled with glee. It wasn’t long after that he swiftly floated out of the room, locking himself in Tommy’s room so he could change.

As they waited, Techno started to beatbox to a familiar tune, to which Tommy tried to form a rap to. Philza snickered as he watched his sons, crossing his arms as he questioned them. “Are you rapping to Pigstep?”

“Yeah! We’re having a bonding moment!” Once Tommy replied, Philza couldn’t stop himself from laughing, listening to how his youngest son made, what could possibly be, one of the worst rap verses in existence. However, the antics managed to pass the time, so it didn’t feel long until Ghostbur reappeared, donned in his new outfit.

It suited the spectre, the light blue coat, trimmed with white fur, was patterned with various snowflakes. So were his trousers, which were a darker shade of blue, leading to his boots. Black, and trimmed with the same white fur which adorns his coat. Honestly, with the snowflakes on his outfit, it made it look like they were all falling down and landing into the white, fluffy part of his boots. As if Ghostbur was the sky himself. Around his neck hung a large red scarf, detailed with gold, making it stand out against the rest of his clothing. Strangely enough, it appeared to float with Ghostbur, as if it were a ghost itself…Finally, to top off the whole getup, Ghostbur placed a red beanie upon his head, using it to try and tame his extremely puffed-up hair.

Tommy looked at his ghostly brother in an impressed wonder. With his grey skin, Ghostbur almost looked like a snow God…A being made from the ice and snow itself! ‘So badass!!’ Tommy thought as he was filled with a childish glee. While his family admired his uniform, complimenting how he looked and telling him he looked amazing, Ghostbur started to blush with embarrassment. He wasn’t used to such complements, after all! So, to escape his embarrassment, he quickly asked them a question. “To test out my outfit, can I go outside and explore a little? I need to collect some more blue!”

Philza chuckled, understanding that Ghostbur was only asking because he was embarrassed, and wanted to escape it. To free him from his embarrassment, Philza nodded and watched as the ghost happily perked up, phasing through the wall to leave the home. Techno and Tommy both titled their heads, to which Philza replied with: “I couldn’t just let him suffer from embarrassment!”

Techno and Tommy simply shrugged.

While Ghostbur floated around the snowy tundra, on a hunt to find himself some more blue, he began to feel like…Something was wrong…Something was definitely off. It was a little sense that he developed, after becoming a ghost. He could sense when something was off…So, in an attempt to find the source of his worries, Ghostbur started to explore a bit more thoroughly. Even when he found some blue, he decided to ignore it, float right past it in order to find-

Oh…

Ghostbur froze when he saw the figure of a familiar looking boy, wearing just a thin business suit, lay in the snow…Motionless…In an instant, Ghostbur rushed over, leaning down to ensure the boy was okay. Luckily, he was breathing…However, his breathing was incredibly slow and shallow…If he were here for much longer, Ghostbur didn’t think the young boy would last long…So, after ensuring the boy was definitely breathing, Ghostbur floated as fast as he could. He was filled with panic as he phased through the door. Not even giving his family the chance to speak, Ghostbur blurted out: “There’s a boy passed out in the snow!!”

Tommy widened his eyes upon hearing Ghostbur’s words. A boy?...Was it?...No way, it couldn’t be! But, even so, they couldn’t just leave the boy there! So, Tommy swiftly looked up and, in a strong tone, demanded: “Ghostbur, lead the way!”

It wasn’t long until the whole group arrived and found the boy. That’s when Tommy was filled with a mixture of emotions…”Tubbo?...” Tommy whispered, watching as Techno picked up the young boy, ensuring he was in a stable condition while Philza draped his cape over him. It was reminiscent to when Tommy was saved, but Tommy didn’t care about that, right now…He only cared about Tubbo’s safety…Even after they returned home and Tubbo was placed into a warm bed, Tommy was panicking. He didn’t leave his best friends’ bedside, despite Techno telling him Tubbo would be fine, he just needed some rest and warmth.

Occasionally, Ghostbur arrived at the room to check up on the two teens. However, Tommy didn’t even notice each time Ghostbur did. His head was filled with worry and panic. Carefully, he reached out to place the back of his hand on Tubbo’s forehead…He was warm…Extremely warm…But that was better than being freezing. So, slowly, he leaned down to place the towel, dowsed in cool water before being rung out, onto Tubbo’s forehead. When he did, it appeared as if Tubbo started to stir awake.

Tommy gasped when he did, sitting up swiftly. “T-Tubbo? Can you hear me?...I-It’s me! Tommy!”…He was scared…Scared that Tubbo would wake up and glare at him, try to get out of bed and kill him…He was scared that his best friend still hated him…Though, when Tubbo finally did start to open his eyes, hazy, blue eyes, filled with nothing but warmth and happiness as he looked up at Tommy…Tubbo smiled and softly whispered:

“Hello, again…Tommy…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters for today!   
> Tubbo has finally made his arrival, to the Antarctic Empire! 
> 
> I wonder what will occur, now that the president of L'Manberg is here?...
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed, as always! Thank you for the really kind comments lately, they've been making my day, honestly!   
> I'm glad people are enjoying this story! New chapters should be posted again soon! :D


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo finally get to talk again...  
> And Tubbo makes a decision which change his life.

With a gentle hand, Tubbo rested his own over his best friend’s, watching as Tommy was frozen in shock. At the view, Tubbo began to softly laugh. Tommy…He couldn’t believe it. Tubbo was awake, he was smiling at him! Tubbo…He was okay…Internally, Tommy was having a conflict. On one hand, he desperately wanted to pull his best friend into a huge embrace, but on the other hand, he didn’t want to accidently hurt the fragile boy. He is still healing after all. So, Tommy just gulped and started to sob, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. “T-Tubbo…” Tommy mumbled, feeling as Tubbo tried his best to soothe him.

“It’s okay to cry, Tommy…See? I’m crying too! We can be babies together!” Tubbo laughed, pointing to his own face where a stream of tears were falling down his cheeks. After gathering up enough of his strength, Tubbo reached up to wrap his arms around Tommy’s neck, pulling him down into a loving hug. It reminded them both of the past…When times were happier for everyone…In shock, Tommy stayed still, not wanting his friend to overexert himself.

“Tubbo! You’re going to hurt yourself!” Tommy tried to warm, but Tubbo didn’t listen, only ensuring to hug him tighter, chuckling through his tears. It wasn’t long until Tommy got the message and took his chance, hugging his best friend back. They both didn’t want to let go…Finally, they were together again. But…For how long? ‘No, don’t think like that…’ Tommy chastised himself, allowing Tubbo to bury his face into his shirt. They would be together forever, once again. Nothing would pull them apart.

After a few sniffles, Tubbo looked up, gulping down some sobs before he spoke. “I-I’m so sorry…I understand if you can’t forgive me, b-but…No, I can’t blame this on anyone else! Your exile was all my f-!!”

“No! You cannot, for a second, blame this all on yourself!!” Tommy shouted, cutting Tubbo off. Tubbo allowed his eyes to widen as he silenced himself, giving his best friend his full attention. “Yeah, you were the one to give the orders to exile me, and, at the time, I was incredibly mad with you…But, now that I understand everything…I know that you were pressured to do that! Dream pressured you!! He hung the fate of L’Manberg, your own country, over your head, just so you would follow his command!! Tubbo, I forgive you...After all, you’re just like me…A teenager, forced to do things we never should have to do…”

Tommy clenched a fist as he spoke, filled with the drive to get his best friend to understand…And anger towards all those who tried to pull them apart. After hearing Tommy’s powerful words, Tubbo wiped his eyes and bit his lip, not wanting to cry even more. His best friend had granted him forgiveness…And finally understood him…It was nice to have an end to their sadness and misunderstandings…To finally be able to get everything off of their chests and hug it all out, in the end…

Tommy was right…What sixteen-year olds have to put up with the fate of a country, upon their backs?...To face exile and banishment from everyone they once loved?...To be dragged into so many wars, so many bloody conflicts which left their bodies bloody and bruised?…Tommy and Tubbo are both the same…Children, pulled into adulthood far too quickly…

…Maybe that’s why they’re such good friends, even though the world is crumbling all around them…

With a careful smile, Tubbo nodded and smiled brightly at his friend, holding out his pinkie. “Promise that we forgive each other?...”

Tommy snorted and linked their pinkies, childishly solidifying their promise. “Promise…Though, you will have to repent, for making me so worried, when you feel better!” Tubbo started to laugh at Tommy’s joke, nodding in confirmation. Before the duo could continue chatting, they were interrupted by the echoed voice of Ghostbur, who phased his head through the wall.

“I-I heard screaming, Tommy…I’m just checking if you’re both o- Tubbo?!” After noticing the young president was awake and smiling warmly, Ghostbur phased all the way through the wall, so he was hovering at his bedside. “You’re finally awake! Is everything okay? Are you feeling good? What was the screaming about?” Without even meaning to, Ghostbur began to pepper the boy with questions, resulting in Tommy playfully rolling his eyes.

“He’s only just woken up and you’re bombarding his mind?”

“O-Oh…I didn’t mean to…I’m sorry if I’m pressuring you, Tubbo…” Ghostbur responded, pulling on his scarf for some sort of comfort to his awkwardness. It was a mini habit of the ghost; the group had come to understand.

In response to Ghostbur’s worried, Tubbo sat himself up and shook his head, giving the spectre a friendly smile. “Don’t worry about it, Ghostbur! I think Tommy was just joking!” Ghostbur appeared to smile once he heard the boy’s words, brightening up again. “To answer your previous questions…I’m feeling better! I think my fever is starting to fade and I’m feeling way stronger than I was when I was in the snow! And, well…The screaming was just me and Tommy making up! It wasn’t bad screaming! He just…Told me something that made me realise a bunch of things…”

Ghostbur softly tilted his head, listening to Tubbo’s words. “Oh, Tommy’s powerful words of wisdom, again?...He’s been doing that a lot, lately!”

“H-Hey!!”

“Mhn! I think you could call them words of wisdom! It’s almost as if he’s growing up!”

“Tubbo, you’re supposed to be on my side!! Also, you’re only four months older than me, you can’t say that!!” Tommy pouted, crossing his arms in annoyance while his best friend and older brother simply laughed. He wouldn’t admit it, but Tommy could definitely feel an embarrassed blush appearing atop his cheeks.

Once the news got out that Tubbo was finally awake, the family all grouped together in the room he was resting. Philza ensured to do one more quick health check on the young boy, testing his breathing and temperature. After deducing that Tubbo was still in a stable condition, and wasn’t getting worse, Philza visibly relaxed.

It wasn’t long after that Techno spoke up, crossing his arms as he started to question the teen. “So, what brings the young president of L’Manberg, all the way over here?” Techno slowly began to narrow his eyes, noticing how Tubbo gulped and shuffled back against the headboard, slightly. “Y’know…L’Manberg is our enemy, right now. It’s especially odd that their president came scurrying over here, armed, no less…Tubbo, don’t think I forgot the sheer number of times you’ve ordered for my assassination, and or, trial to death.”

Tommy snarled to his big brother once he heard the words he was spewing. What, was he implying that he thinks Tubbo is a spy? If so, Tommy has a few words he wants to say to him. Although, before he could open his mouth and start to defend his best friend, Ghostbur swiftly spoke up. He floated in front of Techno, holding his hands up slightly, in an attempt to stop any conflict from arising. “Techno, I don’t think Tubbo is here to be any threat to us! I think he’s here to be with Tommy, again! He was carrying the compass, after all!”

Ghostbur’s words were filled with glee, but Techno’s glare was unmoving. “Yes, which he could have just used to find us.” Techno pushed his ghostly brother aside, so he was looking directly at Tubbo, once more. “Tell me, Tubbo. What’s your reason for coming here and abandoning your country? Tell me a very good reason before I decide to send you right back to where you came from.”

“Techno, what the fuck?! You can’t just do tha-“

“Silence, Tommy.”

Techno’s words were short and blunt, however, they brought chills to everyone who heard them. His voice was powerful and commanding, befitting of a leader. Tubbo, who managed to get a hold of himself again, looked directly into the piglin’s strong eyes. He took one deep breath before beginning his explanation. “I’m here to meet up with Tommy, again…Just like what Ghostbur said. But that’s not the only reason why I’m here!…” Tubbo looked down and gulped before speaking up again…What he was going to say felt wrong, but also…It felt so, so right... “I’m also here because I’m done being the president of L’Manberg…I’m running away. I-I can’t take that responsibility anymore! The country isn’t what it once was! I just want to be with my best friend, okay!?”

The room was silent after Tubbo’s outburst. Philza, feeling bad for the young boy he basically raised when he was younger, slowly leaned down to console him. Telling him that everything is okay…That he didn’t have to do what he didn’t want to, anymore…The adults’ words did manage to calm Tubbo down, a little. Calming him just enough that he once again had the guts to look back up at the piglin’s steely gaze.

Though, when he did, Techno looked less angry and more…Like he was considering something. A finger was brought to his lower lip as he thought. The other arm still crossed over his chest…Tubbo built up the courage before asking a question of his own. “G-Guys…What is this place? Why are you all wearing those clothes?” 

“This is what we call the ‘Antarctic Empire’…It’s our new allegiance and home.” Philza kindly answered. Tubbo still looked slightly confused, however, so he continued his explanation. “It’s something Techno created…A way to fight back against the pressuring and flawed government of L’Manberg…After all, L’Manberg was created to be a place of freedom, however, after Schlatt’s government was put into place…L’Manberg has been truly twisted. All the country cares about are power and control. It manipulates its own people and president, just so it can fill its greed. The person behind it all, the one who is manipulating the country to be that way…”

“Is Dream…The most powerful being in the lands…Why else do you think he was so adamant on manipulating you? On pressuring you to follow his words and exile me? Tubbo, you’ve been simply turned into one of his puppets…You was never a bad president…You was just a misguided one.” Tommy solemnly finished.

“…What has happened to my L'Manberg?...My unfinished symphony?...” Ghostbur whispered, bringing his knees closer to his chest as he floated. Philza raised a brow at Ghostbur’s strange words…

“Ghostbur…What do you mean?...”

“Huh?...I didn’t say anything, Phil…You must be hearing things!” Ghostbur cheerfully responded. His tense aura had seemed to instantly disappear…He was back to being is sweet and innocent self. Though…Philza was positive he heard exactly what Ghostbur said…What did it mean?...For now, he simply had to shrug it off…No use in asking, now.

Tubbo started to fumble with the fluffy bedsheets, his mind filled with the question he wished to ask. So, after a moment of considering his options and words, Tubbo finally spoke up. He looked up at Techno with a look filled by determination. It would be considered a ‘presidents face’ if he were even a president, anymore.

“Technoblade…Tell me…Can I join you? Let me be part of the Antarctic Empire.”

In response to Tubbo, Techno scoffed and grinned a little. Tommy quickly looked at his friend, unsure if he had heard correctly or not. Though, when Techno answered and Tubbo smiled in return, Tommy got all the answers he needed.

“Good answer, Tubbo. Very good answer, indeed.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fundy began to worry as he looked around L’Manberg…Where was their president? No matter how many times he whispered to him, on the communication devices, Tubbo didn’t reply. He wasn’t at the White House; he wasn’t at the beehive…He wasn’t anywhere in L’Manberg. It filled Fundy with a powerful fear…

All around him, other citizens started to look for their young president. Occasionally, you’d hear the call of someone shouting out the boy’s name, however…He never responded. L’Manberg was falling into a pit of chaos. Just before he returned to Eret, to tell him that his search was futile, Fundy was hit with an idea.

Tubbo…Was he in Logstedshire, meeting up with Tommy?...

In a dash, Fundy sprinted to the nether portal. His fluffy fox ears flattened as he ran, ensuring to protect them from the sound of the wind which was blaring by. The heat of the nether struck him, the moment he stepped inside, but Fundy didn’t care. He was speedy, but careful to not fall into the lava filled pit below. One wrong step on this thin bridge and disaster would occur.

The moment he reached the second portal, Fundy stepped inside. When his vision cleared, he expected to see Tubbo and Tommy together, deep in conversation…Or, maybe Tubbo was hurt by Tommy. His stomach sunk at the idea. There was no way Tommy had snapped towards his best friend…That just wasn’t in Tommy’s character…However, Fundy didn’t expect to step into Logstedshire and see it totally barren…

“Tubbo?...Tommy?” Fundy called out, taking a few cautious steps around the campsite. Completely empty…Not even Tommy was here. Fundy was flooded by panic. He rushed around, looking for a single thing which would prove where the two teens had gone.

The only thing he managed to find was the messy and used bedsheets, under the tent…As well as the hung up Pogtopia jacket Wilbur, his very own father, had worn…

…Blowing gently in the wind…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo? Joining the Antarctic Empire? It's more likely than you think!! 
> 
> I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for not posting two today, but I've finally hit the part of the story that I hadn't fully planned out yet, so I will be spending a little more time on planning! 
> 
> Next update should be very soon, though!  
> Thank you for the amazing reception, everyone! :D


	8. Heart to Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy rushes back to L'Manberg, to inform Eret of his findings.   
> All the while, Tommy and Tubbo finally get more time for some heart to hearts.

Slowly, Fundy reached out to touch the old jacket of his father…The leather was cold, between his fingers…As he held it a little closer, he noticed the two L’Manberg flags, sewn onto the left shoulder. However, thanks to his sensitive fox nose, he was able to pick up on the faint scent of his father, when he was alive. Hidden, under the scent of sulphur, from the explosions, as well as the slight scent of Tommy...Was the comforting scent of his father, Wilbur.

‘No! Stop thinking like that…He was a maniac. He never cared about you…’ Fundy shook his head, getting rid of his thoughts…And memories of the happy times they used to have together, when Fundy was younger. Memories such as Wilbur reading child Fundy quick fairy tales, all about shapeshifters, such as himself, being the heroes who saved the day…Or when he got to sit beside his father…Listening to him play his acoustic guitar and trying to teach his son the basic chords…They were the happy times the scent reminded him of…

But he had to stop…And remember everything that his father did afterwards.

Once his mind was back on track, Fundy quickly placed the jacket into his inventory, knowing that it could be used as some sort of evidence. He did another panicked run around Logstedshire, shouting out for the two teens, in a desperate attempt to have them call back and soothe the nation which was, currently, in a state of mass panic. Well…They weren’t panicking for Tommy, after all, he was on exile and they didn’t even know that he was missing…But Fundy definitely was. As much as he didn’t try to show it, Fundy still cared for the exiled teen. It was strange to think about…And Fundy tried to forget about it, a lot…But Tommy, technically, is his uncle…So he had the right to worry! So, after getting no replies, once more, Fundy sprinted through the portal to return home.

Once the fresh air of L’Manberg smacked him in the face, Fundy sprinted towards where he knew Eret would be. In one of the central hubs, close to the White House. Eret, who appeared to still be looking around for any clues for their president’s whereabouts, let out a deep sigh. His search was appearing to be in vain…Tubbo was no-where to be seen. However, when he noticed Fundy, sprinting in a state of shock and panic, he quickly ran over to meet the fox boy in the middle. “Fundy? What’s wrong?...Did you find something?!” Eret questioned, rubbing Fundy’s back as he tried to catch his breath back. It wasn’t even a few seconds before the shapeshifter blurted out what he wanted to say.

“E-Eret! Promise me something! P-Please!”

Eret tilted his head at Fundy’s strange words. What did he mean?...What had he just found? Slowly, Eret nodded his head to urge the boy on. However, Fundy stammered over his words. Suddenly, he was struck with the thought: ‘Should I trust Eret?...’. After all, he was the first traitor to L’Manberg, who’s very words were the same his father would say, before he snapped and pressed the button which would change the fate of their country. Fundy gulped, but decided to tell Eret, in the end. He shouldn’t be thinking like that…After all, he too betrayed L’Manberg, when he knew his father simply didn’t care anymore…

Besides…Eret was a good person…He was the only one who wanted to adopt him, when he became an orphan…

“D-Don’t tell anyone! Please!...But…I visited Logstedshire, thinking that maybe Tubbo wanted to meet Tommy! But…Tommy’s gone! I can’t find him anywhere!” Fundy explained, finally managing to catch his breath and compose himself. He glanced up to see Eret raise his brows, white eyes slightly widened behind his shades.

Tommy…Had left his exile? And Tubbo, his best friend, was gone?...

Eret looked Fundy dead in the eyes before he started to speak. “So, Tommy is gone, and his best friend is gone?...This is so fucking suspicious…Don’t you think?...” Timidly, Fundy nodded in agreement. Eret was right…This was incredibly suspicious. Their first thought was clear…

“Do you think Tommy has done something?...And Tubbo is currently with him?...” Fundy whispered, mind filling with all the possibilities…All ending with despair…Was Tommy finally becoming like Wilbur? Is that why he had the jacket?...Fundy’s mind was morbid, filled with terror, and rightfully so…He had watched as his father’s mind had started to snap and paranoia resulted in him not trusting anyone…He became violent and impulsive…So, had exile done the very same thing to Tommy? Was he becoming a crazed tyrant while they spoke?...

In a panic, Fundy blurted a question out. “Eret! Can I leave L’Manberg and try to find them!? Please!?”

In response to Fundy’s unusual behaviour and words, he placed a hand to his hip and watched him carefully…Trying to pick up on something. “What is with these sudden and brash questions, Fundy?...You’re acting awfully strange.”

Frozen, Fundy gulped a little. “I’m just worried about Tubbo! Eret, what if Tommy has done something to him!? I want to leave, as soon as possible, so I can find Tubbo safe and unharmed!” Fundy believed that he had a good reasoning, he just really hoped that Eret would allow him. The moment Eret nodded was when Fundy lit up and darted away, running right into the White House to check on something. Eret, watching as the fox boy ran, sighed and shook his head…Just, what was Fundy planning?...This was way too suspicious…

He would just have to keep an eye on him…

Once Fundy stepped into Tubbo’s room, the first place he looked was in his chests. A couple and weapons and tools were taken from them, as well as some food that Tubbo was stockpiling…So…Tubbo left armed…That’s a good sign. However, the next place Fundy ensured to look was in Tubbo’s desk drawer…Fundy’s heart sunk when he did, however…

It was gone…The replica compass, he gave to the young president, was gone…

He went looking for Tommy, that was a certain…

“Shit…” Fundy quietly mumbled, clenching his fists.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Tubbo was back on his feet, and Philza had deemed him stable enough to be allowed out of resting, Tommy and Tubbo were back to having a catch-up. Since Tubbo’s uniform wasn’t completely crafted yet, Tommy ensured to always have his best friend wrapped up in his fluffy cape, whenever they travelled outside. Together, they would make models out of the snow. Models such as chickens, that Tubbo made all around the base (resulting in Techno saying that it now looked like the Antarctic Empire was being taken over by chickens), as well as a big bee model that Tommy had made for Tubbo. The model was situated beside the glass beehive which Philza had made, connected to their home.

It was a favourite pass-time for the duo, to sit back on the bench Ghostbur had made for them and watch as the happy little bees flew around the flowers, behind the glass. It gave them both something to watch, as they spoke about all sorts of different topics.

Tonight was once of those nights. The sun was starting to set, so they both knew they would have to be returning indoors soon, but they took a little more time to chat… “Tommy, I don’t think you’ve ever told me, but…What’s the story of you coming here?” Tubbo asked, wrapping himself up more in the cape, ensuring to stay as warm as possible. It did become below freezing once nightfall hit, at the end of the day.

Tommy took a moment before he sat back, a soft laugh leaving his lips. “It’s a long and pretty depressing story…Still wanna’ hear?” Tubbo fiddled with the compass he was still holding onto before he nodded.

“Yeah, I think I do…”

“Very well…It all started when I woke up, one day, in Logstedshire…I had no idea what date it even was, since they all basically blended together, the longer I was there. However, I do remember that it was the morning after Drista had arrived…I woke up incredibly tired and worn out. I was cold and had one thing on my mind…So, I pulled myself out of bed, grabbed my discs and dragged my useless body through the nether portal…”

Tubbo widened his eyes a little, shuffling on the bench so he was sat sideways, facing his best friend. “Y-You was going to?...” Tubbo cut himself off, not even needing to say the rest of the words to get his point across. Tommy sighed and nodded in response.

“It just…It looked so warm and inviting…I’d pretty much had given up on everything, man. So, I wanted to leave this reality with the single thing I cared about at the time…My discs.” Tubbo raised his hands to his mouth as he begun to tear up a little. Before Tommy could ask if he was okay, Tubbo nodded and urged him to continue. Tommy gave him a sympathetic smile before he carried on. “I was just about to step over the edge with them…But Techno stopped me. I remember just screaming at him…My memory is fuzzy when it comes to the details, but I do know that something he said started to calm me down and I fell to the floor, sobbing my eyes out…”

“I-Is that when he led you to…Here?...”

“Yeah, after he saved my life…You see, the fucking floor gave out, from underneath me and he managed to catch me…That’s when I realised how desperately I didn’t wish to die…It was terrifying…Realising that if I fell, that was it. I was gone…” With a shudder, Tommy sighed and looked down at his hands, finishing off his retelling. “After that, I don’t remember anything…I must have just passed out and woke up here! In a warm and cosy bed…With amazing food and happiness in my chest…”

The second Tommy had stopped speaking, Tubbo had dived into his arms, initiating a huge embrace. It was tight, filled with sorrow and guilt. It didn’t take long until Tommy was instantly hugging back, pulling his best friend closer to him, as if the duo never wanted to release each other. Under the light of the moon, and the twinkle of the stars, two boys sobbed in each other’s arms…The icy winds and freezing temperatures simply didn’t bother them, anymore…

All that mattered to them…Was each other….

The world could fight all around them, try it’s hardest to pull them apart, once again…But this time, it would never succeed.

Tommyinnit and Tubbo were together again…And were ready to fight the world for their friendship.

Once the morrow had come, and the sun started to peek though the curtains, the family all had breakfast together. Once again, all of the food was made by Philza, who couldn’t help but smile brightly when Tubbo exclaimed how good it tasted, wolfing it down with any regard for manners. Ghostbur continuously had to ask the two boys to stop eating so quickly, just in case they started to choke, but it fell under death ears, resulting in Ghostbur gulping with worry while Techno and Philza simply laughed together.

“Thanks, dad!” The duo called out, resulting in Philza choking on his orange juice. After a moment of spluttering and Techno patting his back, to clear his airways, Philza looked up with teary eyes, squeaking out a little: “It’s a pleasure, boys!”.

Techno simply snorted on his laughter as he watched the situation play out. Before the two teens decided to run out of the house, like they usually did, he spoke up. “Tubbo, in yours and Tommy’s room there will be a box. I strongly advise that you open it.” That simple request was enough for Tubbo to understand what it means, leading to him running up the wooden stairs, Tommy not far behind, calling out for his best friend to slow down.

“I feel like I’m now leader of a day-care…” Techno spoke, an amused tone laced within his words. Philza chuckled as he adjusted his uniform, in the mirror.

“Well…There’s nothing wrong with a day-care. It’s exactly what I thought my home was, when you lot were kids.”

“I think it’s nice! Friends reunited!” Ghostbur exclaimed, clasping his hands together.

“Mhn, I suppose I can’t argue against that.” Techno mumbled with amusement.

It wasn’t long until Tubbo was finished getting changed, spinning around a little as he looked at himself in the mirror. “Tubbo? Can I come in, now?...” Tommy quietly asked, knocking on the door.

“One moment!” Tubbo adjusted his collar, before he opened the door to their shared bedroom. When he did, Tommy was greeted with the sight of his best friend, looking absolutely amazing, to say the least…

Tubbo was wearing a white button-up shirt, with a few, small, light blue snowflake patterns dotted all around it. Under his collar rested a frilly white cravat, lined with gold. His jacket was a deep blue, completely lined with a white fur trimming, leading down to the tail of the jacket, as well as around the ends of his sleeves. On his shoulders were gold frills, just like the ones which decorated the business suit he worse, when he was L’Manberg president. The boots reached to Tubbo’s knees. Black, yet adorned with blue ribbons, reminiscent to the red ones that Tommy had on his…His trousers were the same shade of blue as his jacket; however, they also had the snowflake patterns running down them. Tommy was instantly reminded of Wilbur’s uniform, which shared the same small snowflake patterns. To top the whole outfit off, Tubbo wore a long white cape, clipped to his shoulders from underneath the golden frills. In the centre of the cape proudly stood the emblem of the Antarctic Empire…Showing off Tubbo’s new allegiance, for the world to see.

If Techno looked like an ice King, and Tommy looked like an ice hero, his best friend definitely looked like an ice Prince. In short, he looked sleek, regal and incredibly badass. Nervously, Tubbo messed with his fluffy sleeves, light blue gloves adorning his small hands. “D-Does it look bad?...”

“Bad!? Tubbo, you look cool as fuck, what the hell!?”   
  
With that, the two teens laughed, complementing each other over their uniforms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, everyone!   
> I hope this chapter was as enjoyable as the others! 
> 
> It definitely took me a while to come up with a uniform for Tubbo, but I finally ended up with giving him a nice, Ice Prince theme! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome! Thanks for the unbelievable support this fic has been getting! :D


	9. A Winged Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> = A Philza Side Chapter =
> 
> Philza reminisces on the times that truly forged the Sleepy Boi's Inc.

Ever since Philza was a young boy, his family had always told him to stay away from others, to hide if they ever saw him…At first, young Philza always wondered why, but a fateful day would eventually answer all of his questions…

When exploring one of the nearby forests, which surrounded the cabin he and his family lived in, Philza discovered a group of human children, around his age, playing on the outskirts of the nearby village. With a soft flap of his wings, Philza boosted himself up on one of the trees high branches, so he could get a better view of his surroundings. It seems like the children were playing ‘tag’. A human game, Philza reminded himself, after he asked his parents what the words meant upon hearing it being shouted out, in the past.

The more Philza watched, the more he thought the game looked fun. Did they just have to chase each other?...That would be easy! Philza had never played any human games, yet…So his curiosity was brimming. Sneakily, he took a glance behind him, making sure his parents weren’t around to watch him before he glided down from the tree and ran towards the children. His small, green shihakusho blowing in the wind as his tiny wings fluttered with excitement. However, when he arrived at the place the children were playing, it appeared like they all stopped and slowly backed away.

“H-Huh?...Is something wrong? I’m not here to be mean! I just want to join in! Is that okay?...” Philza cheerfully tried to explain, but the moment one youngster ran away, screaming for his father, was when all chaos broke loose…The entire village was filled with the sounds of people hurrying around. While the other children ran away, Philza called out a soft “Wait!” before he came face to face with a few of the adults, fully armoured and geared up. They were intimidating, scary and Philza was frozen in place…What did they want? Were they mad because he tried to play with their children?...But he thought they wouldn’t mind! After all, they were around his age! However, Philza decided that this was his que to turn tail and return to where he came from…For some reason, he wasn’t welcomed here…

So, Philza did a quick bow, whispered a small ‘sorry’ and turned around to begin his return home. Though, he wouldn’t be able to go very far, before he felt a tug on his wing and heard the shouts of man.

“Bind the winged beast!”

“It’s _their_ offspring, kill it!”

“Cut off it’s dastardly wings and use them as a trophy! Use them to deter the elder beasts it calls parents!”

Philza let out a loud scream when he was swiftly grabbed and pulled to the village. In a desperate attempt to escape, he kicked, screamed, flapped his wings as hard as he could, trying to do any sort of damage with them, so the humans would let him escape. But his wings were too small, unable to do any of the devastating damage that his parents’ wings could do. Tears clouded Philza’s vision as he panicked. Did they really want to do all of those awful things they called out to each other? The inherent thought of having his wings completely cut off brought bile up to his throat. He was going to vomit due to his panic…So, without even thinking, Philza screamed…

“Mommy!! Daddy!! Save me, please!!”

Time…Went slow…Almost as if it had stopped completely…One moment he was trapped in the grubby arms of some violent humans, the next…He was coddled in the soothing arms of his mother…She guarded herself and her son within her stunning white wings, ensuring that her son wouldn’t have to see what was occurring in front of them. Philza appeared to understand once he heard the sounds of humans screaming, the noise that his father’s powerful wings made as they swished through the air, and terrifying cuts and slashes which filled the air. He was shaking, trying his very best to hide in his mothers embrace, to get as much comfort as he could get…

Once it was all over, Philza’s mother picked up her son, taking him all the way back home before moving her wings, so he could see everything again. To soothe her weeping boy, she kneeled down and stroked his hair, whispering one thing that stuck with Philza forever…

“Humans don’t like people like us, Phil…We must stay away…”

~~~~~~~~~~

As Philza got older, and way stronger, he left his family home (their nest, as it was often referred to as) to embark on his adventure of exploring the entire world. As he travelled, he collected rare and mystical items, all of which he kept safe in a secret room of his new home. The home he settled down in was far from the one he lived in, as a child…However, it was similar…A wooden cabin, cosy and incredibly inviting, hidden away in a dense wood. To others, Philza soon became known as the ‘Winged Adventurer’, a being who traversed through all of the lands, no matter how big or dangerous they were. Yet, he always took heed to his mothers’ words. Humanity only had small glances of Philza, whenever he flew over their village or swept down to save them from harm. Despite his past, he was merciful to humanity, giving them all a chance to see that he wasn’t the beast that they all thought he were.

Philza was a strictly solitary being…That is, until a fateful trip to the nether changed the course of his life, forever.

Soft sobbing was definitely not what Philza would have expected, moments after stepping through the swirling portal to enter a realm of flame. Philza was here to find an ancient artifact…But he couldn’t help but approach the source of the sobbing, only to see a young piglin boy, wearing nothing but tattered brown rags and a small dagger in hand. Quickly, Philza looked around. Surely the young boy’s parents would be around here, right? However, not a single soul was around…Only the remains of weapons and dropped armour, covered by ash from the nether’s odd form of rain, or snow. Was this young boy…Abandoned? It definitely seemed so…Philza couldn’t help but feel his heart clench. So, he cautiously walked even closer, leaning down when he deemed he was just close enough.

“Hello, little one…Are you okay?” Philza softly called out, freezing when he saw the young piglin jump and aim his dagger at him.

“W-Who are you!? Go away!” The boy demanded, sniffling to try and hide his sadness…To look as strong as possible. However, it didn’t really work. Philza just found it to be mildly adorable. He wouldn’t tell the boy, though…Else he’d probably be attacked with the toothpick the boy called a blade.

Philza lifted his hands up slightly, proving to the boy that he wasn’t going to hurt him. The piglin child only narrowed his eyes, not losing his composure for even a second. That’s when it struck Philza…This was common for piglins when they were young. To be taught how to defend themselves and their possessions, else, risk them being stolen and taken away forever. “My name is Philza…I’m just here to make sure you’re okay…I heard you crying, after all.”

The piglin huffed and snarled at Philza once he heard his words. He was quick to refute. “I wasn’t crying!! I never cry!”

“Okay, okay…I guess my old ears must have been hearing things…” Philza chuckled, fluffing up his wings before making sure they were carefully folded behind his back. The piglin seemed to tilt his head upon seeing them, stepping a little closer due to curiosity.

“D-Do you have wings, old man?...” The piglin spoke with wonder, but Philza couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. Philza wasn’t _that_ old…Was he? After regaining his composure, Philza kindly nodded, opening out one of his vast wings so the boy could have a better view. “So…You’re not a human?...” In response, Philza shook his head.

“I may look it…But no, I’m definitely not.” Philza made sure to give the boy the short answer, after all, he didn’t want to confuse the child by getting into the details…You see, telling the boy that he’s ‘from a race of ancient, winged beings which used to guard the lands, before humanity almost made them extinct for their beautiful plumage’ was definitely a good way to do so.

After the boy knew Philza wasn’t human, he visibly relaxed and carefully knocked on a wall of netherrack. It was only moments after that another small child, with floppy brown hair, pushed aside a piece of the red stone, popping his head out only to stare at Philza with wide eyes. “Wilbur, it’s okay…He’s not human. He isn’t one of the ones who killed our parents…” Philza instantly paused…Killed?...Humans killed their parents and left them orphans? So, that’s why he asked about Philza so quickly…

Although…One thing stuck in Philza’s mind. Wasn’t the brown-haired child, whose name appeared to be Wilbur, human? He surely looked the part. Unlike the boy who was helping him out of the wall, Wilbur had no semblance of any piglin traits or looks. To Philza, he just looked like a normal, human boy…What was going on here? Philza was derailed from his train of thought when the piglin boy spoke up, once more. “This is my younger, twin brother, Wilbur. My name is Techno…It’s nice to meet you, old man.”

“Wait, did you say, twin brother?...”

“A-Are you going to ask why I look more human, now?...” Wilbur nervously asked, fumbling with the corner of his torn-up shirt. Quickly, Philza opened his mouth to tell Wilbur that it’s okay if he didn’t want to tell him. But before he got any words out, Techno answered the question for them.

“Our father was a human. But he was way cooler than any other human…He was kind. Wilbur is still my twin. We’re just not identical.”

Philza picked up on the way Techno referred to his father in the past tense but didn’t dare to question the young boy upon it. It wouldn’t be the right thing to do, in any circumstance, so he left the question of: ‘What happened to your father?’ unanswered. Although, it was interesting to understand just what sort of family the two boys had…A human father and a piglin mother…It was incredibly rare, but definitely not impossible, for the two to have produced offspring…These two boys were living proof of that…

Before he went on a mental rollercoaster, thinking about every little detail like he often did, Philza cleared his mind and carefully dug out some food from the satchel, hung at his side. It was only two simple rolls of bread. But he noticed how the boys’ eyes lit up at the mere sight of it. With a warm smile, Philza held them out. “Here you go. They’re for you.”

Almost instantaneously, the two brothers had taken the bread and wolfed it down. Philza watched in sadness as they did…How long had these two been out here, without any food? They must be absolutely famished…So, in a state of pity, Philza offered them more food, not caring about his own hunger. After all, he could last until he returned home. Once their hunger had seemed to be quenched, the two brothers looked up at Philza, bright smiles upon their cute faces. Philza froze up, however, when he heard the soft voice of Wilbur ask him a specific question.

“Can we stay with you, old man!? You’re so kind!”

…It’s not like he could just refuse, especially considering the circumstances the two boys were in. If he left them here, they would either starve or be eventually hunted down by the various feral mobs which filled the nether realm. Besides, their hopeful eyes as they looked up at Philza was enough to melt any heart, no matter how cold. Although…Philza had absolutely no clue how to look after two children…Especially not two half human, half piglin children. He didn’t have the supplies or the knowledge! But…Philza guessed he had to start buying and learning.

Philza never would have expected that a fateful trip to the nether would end with him leaving without the artifact under his arm…But would end with carrying two young brothers out, instead…But oh my, what a day it was…

~~~~~~~~~~

Despite having no prior knowledge of raising children…Philza thought that he was doing a fairly good job! As he sat on the porch chair, watching as his two sons playfully sparred with each other, Philza started to think that this whole ‘fatherhood’ thing was coming naturally, to him. After all, he noticed that he had begun to run on two modes: ‘Attack anyone who hurts my sons’ or ‘Give them anything they want, within reason, just because they’re so cute and I don’t like hearing them cry.’

After getting two sons, Philza would have never expected that he would be walking back home, one day…With a small blonde human, wrapped up in a red blanket.

The second he arrived home, Wilbur was the first to try and look over his father’s shoulder and see what on Earth his father had come home with. For an eight-year-old boy, Wilbur was getting awfully tall, so a small jump up was enough to be able to see the face of the bundle in Philza’s arms. “Dad, did you just give birth, outside!?” Wilbur screeched, glancing over as his big brother began to walk down the stairs.

“Wilbur…I can’t give birth…” Philza sighed. He would have given himself a facepalm if he weren’t holding a curious baby in his arms. Techno, who had finally approached, widened his eyes the moment he saw the child, raising a brow to their father.

“Is that…A human baby? Did you just kidnap a child, dad?” Techno questioned, crossing his arms to look big, but the wonder which was swirling in his deep brown eyes gave away the fact that he was still a young, and highly curious, piglin child.

With an uncontrollable snort, Philza shook his head and sat down on the sofa, so his two sons could see the small babe, resting in his arms. Due to seeing new faces, the small baby made a tiny squeak, trying to reach out to grab at Techno’s pink hair braid, as well as the beanie, resting on Wilbur’s head. Wilbur couldn’t help but coo, holding out his finger so it could be tightly grasped. “No…He wasn’t stolen, Techno…Believe it or not, I found him, just like how I found you both…Seems like the Gods, if they even are watching over us, seem to just like giving me children to look after…” Philza joked, adjusting the blanket the baby was resting in.

“Where did you find him, dad?...Does he have a name?...” Wilbur asked, laughing as the small human child pulled Wilbur’s finger into his mouth.

“He was hidden in a basket, somewhere beside an abandoned village. Appears that pillagers had raided it…And this boy was the sole survivor thanks to his little basket hiding place…” Philza explained, looking down at the little blonde boy. Big blue eyes, happy as they watched Wilbur and Techno interacting with him. It was sweet…And definitely eased Philza’s worries about his sons not particularly being accepting of the small babe, due to his human status. “Also…I’m sure he has a name…But it’s long gone, now…We might never even find out what it was.”

“Thomas!”

“Theseus.”

Philza shook his head and laughed as his two sons said their name suggestions at the same time. Wilbur’s suggested name sounded way more normal than Techno’s, whom Philza knew _exactly_ where he got it from…The Greek mythology textbook he allowed his eldest son to read through. With warm eyes, Philza looked down at the babe, running a gentle hand through the soft blonde hair, upon his little head. “Then…How about we go with ‘Tommy’?...”

The two brothers seemed to consider it for a moment, before both nodding, smiles upon their faces.

Tommy…That’s what the boy would go by, forevermore.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Tommy turned eight himself was when he started to complain about the lack of friends he had. To Tommy, being the youngest brother totally sucked…Since his older brothers were both sixteen, Tommy wasn’t allowed to do the things they did…Techno and Wilbur were allowed to go out hunting and spar as much as they desired…With stone swords, no less! They were allowed to do so much, due to their age, whereas Tommy often had to stay at home…Doing boring things such as drawing and reading. It wasn’t fair, especially since their home was so deep in the woods that the closest form of civilization was a pretty good walk away…

Tommy didn’t even know a single person, whom was his age…So, to vent his frustrations, he would often go to his father, to mope and complain. Philza always tried to reassure his youngest that he would make friends someday, he just had to wait for the time to come, but Tommy never believed him. He would just huff and whine before walking up into his room, doing his very best to find something to distract himself with.

However, Tommy, nor Philza himself, would have knew that all Tommy had to do was wait…And a friend would definitely soon appear.

It was a few days after Tommy’s last moping session that the family decided to have a walk though the woods. It was one thing Tommy definitely liked. To him, it was enjoyable to look up at all of the huge trees and try his hardest to think of the hardest of words, so he could beat his older brothers at eye-spy. However, as they approached a road, bordering the outskirts of the woods they lived in, Wilbur announced: “Eye spy, with my little eye, something beginning with ‘B’…”

“Is it…That box?...” Tommy asked, pointing towards a large, cardboard box that was definitely sat on the other side of the road.

“Damn…You got it faster than I expected, Tommy!”

“Shut it, Wilby!”

“Boys, silence for a moment…” Philza spoke, approaching the box with caution as he saw it move slightly. When he got close enough was when he heard a soft voice from within the cardboard.

The box bounced up slightly as the voice spoke its lines. “W-Who’s there!? I-I’m just a cardboard box, nothing to see here!”

Wilbur couldn’t help but start to laugh, however, he was stopped when his father glared at him, and Techno elbowed him in the ribs. “Hello, oh mighty cardboard box…Do you happen to have a name?...”

“Yeah, it’s Tubbo! W-Wait!” From under the box, the voice began to mumble. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that…” At a bit of a distance, Tommy watched with intrigue as his father interacted with this, so called, ‘mighty cardboard box’. He wasn’t silly enough to believe that the box itself was talking! He knew someone was definitely beneath it, but it was interesting to watch his father, anyways. Eventually, his father’s words seemed to soothe this ‘Tubbo’ person…Who lifted up the box to reveal himself.

Tubbo…Was a young boy, just like himself. A young boy who was hugging two fluffy bee plushies close to his chest. Would this boy finally be the friend Tommy was looking for?...And from the way the future was taking them, especially since they were the same age and Tubbo would be now living with them, it seemed so! Tommy couldn’t be any happier that his waiting had finally paid off.

From that day, a friendship, stronger than any other, had begun to form…

~~~~~~~~~~

Back to present day, Philza simply sat back and smiled as he watched his family throwing snowballs at each other due to the ‘Snowball War’ Tommy had named and created. It was entertaining to see how the two teens teamed up and high fived with every snowball that hit. How Techno had tried to stubbornly refuse to play such childish games, before giving in and being a formidable snowball fight foe, probably taking the game a _little_ too seriously. Or how Ghostbur would simply go incorporeal, so that the snowballs wouldn’t hit and begin to melt him…All so he could have some fun with the others.

It was a sweet sight…And reminded Philza of just how merciful he had become towards humanity…He wasn’t a solitary being anymore, but a family man…A father to his unique, but perfect family…

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for later upload time, but here's a 3000+ word side chapter on Philza and how he found the rest of the Sleepy Boi's! I hope you all enjoy this side chapter!   
> We shall return to the action in the next chapter! 
> 
> Also, thank you SO, SO MUCH for the 10,000+ reads, the almost 1000 Kudos and the incredibly supportive comments you've all been giving!   
> I'm so happy people have been enjoying how this story has been going! It's been incredibly fun writing this, for you all! :D 
> 
> Have a great day, everyone!   
> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed! :DD


	10. Bumping into Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy starts his quest to find the young president of L'Manberg, however, he meets an old friend who helps to show him the way...

Upon collecting everything that he needed, Fundy started his adventure out of L’Manberg, on the quest to find their young president…As well as the infamous exiled boy, who had now gone missing…However, Fundy had absolutely no idea where to start looking. It’s not like he could tell anyone what he was doing, either. If he did, they would find out that Tommy was missing…And that would just open a whole other can of worms. Fundy would only leave that information with Eret and Eret alone.

So, Fundy decided to think logically. If he started off in Logstedshire, maybe he could try to track down Tommy’s steps! So, that’s exactly what he settled upon doing. Swiftly, the fox boy rushed through the portal, doing his best to be as careful as possible as he got over to the other portal, at the end of the precarious bridge. When he stepped out of the purple swirls, he ensured to take a deep breath of the fresh air that hit him in the face, since it was a nice difference to the stuffy and humid air that encompassed the nether realm. As it filled his lungs, Fundy tried his hardest to relax.

Everything would be okay…Tubbo was alive…And that’s all that mattered. As long as he found him, things would be okay, again…

After clearing his mind and relaxing again, Fundy made his way through the abandoned Logstedshire…All around him were the depressing sights of a man who slowly started to lose his mind. Fake girlfriends made of logs and pumpkins, the ‘iPhone 5S’ made of stone and signs as well as the haunting pictures that Quackity had put up. Most of the pictures were torn apart, as if Tommy released some of his anger upon them, leaving them to blow softly in the gentle breeze…As Fundy looked around, he sighed and leant against the large bedrock sculpture Drista had made…Could an unbreakable monument, made by an entity with Godlike powers, which simply spelled out her name, even be called a sculpture?...Who even knows anymore…

Carefully, Fundy sat down on the grassy ground, resting his back against the bedrock as he lounged. He took this time to think for a moment. He remembered when he visited Tommy, with his grandfather, Philza, while Tommy and was preparing for his beach party. At the time, Tommy seemed like a happy man. Well, as happy as a man in exile could be, but a smile was definitely upon his face. Some semblances of light were within his shimmering blue eyes. Tommy hadn’t completely lost it…Although, one thing always confused Fundy…

Tommy was so happy to have the party, he couldn’t wait to have everyone arrive to visit him, even if it were just for a day! But why didn’t he give out any invites?...If Fundy got an invite, and knew what day the party was hosted, he definitely would have come! Sure, he’s not extremely fond of the teenage boy, especially since he can sometimes be _incredibly_ annoying…But he’s still his uncle…No matter how many times he tried to deny it. Fundy simply sighed, once more, giving up on trying to think so deeply about the past…

Although, when Fundy drifted out of his moment of thought, his sensitive ears perked up the second he heard the crunch of leaves, behind him. At first, Fundy just shrugged it off as a curious sheep or cow…But the footsteps completely ceased the second Fundy moved his ears. Cautiously, Fundy moved his foxy ears around some more, trying his best to pick up on anything before he placed a hand to the hilt of his netherite blade. In an instant, Fundy pulled out the blade and spun around, pointing the blade straight out. Though, he was shocked to see the spilt face of a familiar man, nervously smiling.

“H-Hello, Fundy!...This isn’t the first time I’ve had a blade pointed at me, this week! Odd, huh?” Ranboo tried to joke, watching as Fundy quickly lowered his blade and arched his head up to look at the tall, half enderman, teenager. To ease the stress on his friends’ neck, Ranboo made sure to lean down a little, aware of his extreme height.

“Ranboo?...W-What are you doing here?!” Fundy questioned, tilting his head as his friend took a languid look around him.

“I’m here to take one last look at the place…After all, I’m pretty certain I’m probably going to forget about it, in the future…And yeah, I know that it’s the place that Tommy was exiled in, so it’s not a particularly…Good place, to be exact…But I’ve shared a couple of nice memories, with him, here!” Ranboo happily rambled on. “Oh, and I’m here to take back the diary we would both, secretly, write for each other!”

Fundy chuckled at his friend’s innocent words…In a way, Ranboo kinda’ reminded him of Ghostbur…Innocent, mysterious beings with memory loss. Both of them were gullible…Easy to peer pressure…So Fundy decided to take a chance. “But, you do know Tommy has ran away, right?”

Ranboo nodded softly and brought a hand up to the necklace, hanging from his neck. “Yeah, I know…He’s with his family, right now, I presume. He was with them, the last time I saw him, you see?” In response to Ranboo’s words, Fundy tilted his head in confusion. Tommy was with his…Family? So, he was with Philza, Techno and Ghostbur? Well, that certainly explained why Philza wasn’t at home, when he was supposed to be in house arrest in L’Manberg…

“Do you…Know where he, and the others, are? I’m actually looking for them!”

Fundy thought that his words would be convincing enough…He just hoped that the half enderman wouldn’t be able to see straight through him. Though, it’s not like his words were a total lie. He was, technically, looking for Tommy, too…If he found Tommy, he would likely find Tubbo. It was a nice steppingstone, to reach his final goal!

The moment Ranboo nodded, a soft smile upon his face, Fundy perked up. He felt slightly bad for manipulating his friend, like this…But if it helped to get Tubbo back, Fundy was sure Ranboo would soon forgive him once he apologized and explained everything he needed to! “Ranboo…Can you do me a favour and lead me to them?...Dream had told me to bring him a message! It’s really important!”

“A message from…Dream?...” Fundy noted how Ranboo furrowed his brow a little…He was soon to remember Ranboo’s slight distaste towards Dream…However, unbeknownst to Fundy…He didn’t know the extent of this distaste. After all, Fundy hadn’t read all of the things Tommy said that Dream had did to him, unlike Ranboo. Fundy didn’t read the way that Dream had begun to break the young boy…Fundy was completely clueless, in comparison to Ranboo…

Though, with a sigh, Ranboo stood back up. “If it’s a message from Dream, I suppose I can’t say no…I’m just a bit nervous as to why he wants to deliver a message…”

As Ranboo started to walk, Fundy quickly started to catch up, having to walk a little faster to compensate against the large strides Ranboo could do, thanks to his longer leg span. “I’m not sure myself…But, he just said that he was busy!” Fundy did his best to lie. It seemed to work, since Ranboo had begun to lead him somewhere…His plan was working! Even if he still felt guilty for going through with it…

While he walked, Ranboo rummaged through his satchel to pull out a small notepad. Once Ranboo found the page he was looking for, he perked up and smiled. At times like this, he was incredibly glad that himself from the past had wrote down the important things, so he could remember in the future. If he didn’t, Ranboo would have surely forgotten everything, by now. Soon after bookmarking his page, Ranboo took out his map, marking off the co-ordinates which were written down in the book. The co-ordinates to the Antarctic Empire that the group had told him…Just in case he needed their help. Once their walk had begun, Ranboo glanced down at the clothes Fundy was wearing before he asked his question. “Do you have a better jacket?...You might need it…”

“I will?...Why?...”

“Because we’re going to the Antarctic…It’ll be incredibly cold…” Ranboo let out a chuckle when he noticed how Fundy’s eyes widened slightly. The family were hiding in the Antarctic?...Well, that explains why no-one could find them…No-one really wanted to voluntarily wander into the snowy tundra, unless they really had to…It was dangerous, if you weren’t prepared…Especially due to the strays that would wander the icy lands, at nightfall, shooting anyone who dared to enter their line of sight with arrows, cursed with slowness…It wasn’t particularly a biome that anyone really liked, or wanted to live in…

Fundy opened his backpack inventory and instantly noticed the leather jacket he had stuffed in there…The jacket his father wore…He paused momentarily as he looked at it, only getting stopped by Ranboo who innocently asked: “Hey! You could wear that one!” Fundy shook his head at the suggestion and zipped his backpack back up. He understood why Ranboo had kindly suggested such a thing, after all, he only joined the Dream SMP lands after what happened with Wilbur and L’Manberg…Ranboo had no idea what this jacket meant, or who it was worn by…Besides, if he did, he would have probably already have phased it out of his mind.

“It’s okay, Ranboo. I can deal with the snow!...Though, why aren’t you wearing anything, to keep warm?...” Fundy questioned. Ranboo simply chuckled, perking up.

“I don’t really feel the cold, so it doesn’t affect me, as much as people believe! A quick visit to the Antarctic wont do much to me, in the long run.” He explained, glancing down at the small shapeshifter. Although, when he did was when he noticed that the tips of Fundy’s fluffy ears, as well as the warm orange hair upon his head, had begun to develop white tips. “F-Fundy?...Is your hair supposed to be going as white as the snow itself?...”

In response to the question, Fundy looked up at the tips of his hair to confirm to himself that yes, they were definitely going white. He snorted a little, trying to keep in his laughter before he explained to his friend, who looked moments away from panicking and worrying that Fundy had suddenly begun to rapidly age. “It happens when the temperature goes incredibly cold…I start to shapeshift into an arctic fox, without even thinking about it!”

“Oh! Is that how you keep warm?...So interesting!” Ranboo happily responds, giving Fundy a warm smile. While Ranboo was doing so, Fundy couldn’t help but lock his eyes on the pendant he was wearing. He hadn’t seen Ranboo wearing necklaces, before…A clear, shimmering crystal, with a small bit of blue, gathered at the pointed end. It reminded Fundy of a certain something…He just couldn’t put his finger on it…

So…He decided to ask. “Hey, Ranboo? Is that a new necklace you’re wearing?...”

Subconsciously, Ranboo looked down at the necklace in question and hummed in confirmation. “Mhn, it’s pretty, isn’t it? Ghostbur gave me it…It’s a stone of ‘blue’…So it’ll keep me from being upset, while I’m-…” Ranboo stopped himself before he could finish his response. It wasn’t exactly safe to tell Fundy that he was running away from L’Manberg, especially since he didn’t know if Fundy was still fully allied with L’Manberg…Sure, he had heard rumours that Fundy was going to run away, all behind the fox boys back…But he didn’t know if to trust them…So it was best not to risk it…

“While you’re what?...” Fundy asked. Ranboo simply shook his head, reluctant to answer the question. Fundy simply thought that it was a sensitive topic and shrugged it off, not wanting to upset his friend by pressuring him to answer. However, it was interesting to know that Ghostbur had given Ranboo the necklace…Ghostbur, who had somehow escaped the prison cell he was kept in…It made Fundy start to think…And the thoughts themselves didn’t end in positive outcomes…Did Ranboo have something to do with the little prison escape?...Right now…Fundy didn’t want to believe it was so…

Together, the duo continued to walk, small talk happening between them as they ploughed through the dense snow. They tried to walk as quickly as possible, hoping to avoid nightfall so they wouldn’t come face to face with angry strays and annoying zombies…

However, it wasn’t long until a cosy cabin came into view. A cosy cabin…And the smoke from a campfire, situated outside the home, in front of a bench…As they got closer, Fundy was able to hear the sound of music discs, softly playing in the background, and the view of two familiar teenage boys, dressed in icy uniforms…

Having a happy conversation, while sat on the bench…

“T-Tubbo?...Tommy?...” Fundy whispered…So, his hunch was correct…Ranboo had led him straight to them…

He had finally found L’Manberg’s young president…

And the infamous exiled boy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading todays update, everyone!  
> What shall happen now that Fundy AND Ranboo are here?... :D
> 
> Thank you for the support!  
> Comments and Kudos welcomed! :DD


	11. Refusals to Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Fundy finds where Tubbo is staying, he's met with conflicting thoughts...  
> Especially since Tubbo doesn't seem to want to leave.

Ranboo, noticing how his friend froze in place, slowly tilted his head in confusion. Why was he so confused to see Tommy?...However, as he looked up himself, Ranboo couldn’t help but widen his eyes when he realised what he was seeing. Tommy was sat with Tubbo…Tubbo, the L’Manberg’s young president, who currently is wearing a uniform of the Antarctic Empire, rather than his suave business suit. Fundy mumbled softly. “W-Why is Tubbo with them?...I thought that Tommy was holding him hostage…”

In response to Fundy’s preposterous words, Ranboo couldn’t help by let out a laugh. “Tommy, holding his best friend hostage? Sure, he was the person who exiled him, but Tommy just isn’t like that. He wouldn’t let out his anger on others, rather, he’d let it all out on himself…He blamed himself for his exile.” Ranboo calmly explained. If he remembered anything, he definitely remembered his times with Tommy, at Logstedshire. He remembers how Tommy’s eyes lit up, when he spotted him visiting, or how he’d smile whenever he realised the half enderman had left a note, under his bed.

Tommy was alone and exiled…And Ranboo couldn’t stand it…

A teenage boy, left to go crazy on a barren island, all for what? Because he burnt down George’s home? Ranboo thought it was a little too extreme, honestly…In the back of his forgetful mind, Ranboo knew Dream did this for a reason much greater…A personal vendetta, maybe? Right now, Ranboo didn’t know…But he sure as hell would try to uncover the hidden truth. The reason Dream hates the teenager, so much…

Fundy looked up at Ranboo and gulped, stumbling over his words. “I-I don’t know! I’m just worried, all of L’Manberg is worried, about Tubbo! Tommy has become a madman, thanks to exile, right!?” To respond, Ranboo simply shook his head and looked out towards the two best friends as they jokingly swayed side to side, in rhythm to the music. They were happy together. Reunited at last.

“Definitely not a madman…Yes, he had his moments of madness, but they were all a result of incredible loneliness. Now that he has his family…I think Tommy is doing just fine.”

With a gulp, Fundy tried to softly nod…However, the thoughts in his mind screamed at him to run. To return to L’Manberg and announce to them all that he knew where their president was…And that Tommy had escaped his exile…The voices were strong, they seemed like the right thing to do at the time, so Fundy took his chance to swiftly turn and sprint. Behind him, Fundy heard the shout of Ranboo, calling out his name. Though, Fundy didn’t stop running.

He had to get back…He had to tell them all…

But Fundy was soon stopped when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He gasped and turned around, only to see the face of the spirit he once called a father…”Ghostbur, w-what are you doing?” Fundy questioned, noting how Ghostbur softly smiled.

“Fundy…I can’t let you return to L’Manberg. I can’t have you telling them and forcing Tommy and Tubbo apart, again.” Ghostbur’s echoey voice spoke, explaining why he was holding him back. For a moment, Fundy was reminded of the times many years ago, when Fundy was a silly child and his father calmly scolded him for his misdeeds. Years ago…Wilbur wouldn’t often get mad at his son, only mildly annoyed or pissed off, but never mad enough that the small Fundy ever heard a shout leave his lungs. Wilbur was a good father…But everything changed when power got to his head…

That was when Fundy realised what it was like to hear his father yell at him. Properly, this time. He knew what it was like to see his father loose it, and leave him in the dust…Thoughts that always made his chest tighten and teeth clench in anger…

“Ghostbur, let me go! I have to tell them that you’re all out here, plotting something! That Tubbo has betrayed his own country!” Fundy shouted, not caring that the others started to rush over once they heard the commotion.

“F-Fundy? What are you doing here!? Ranboo, too!?” Tubbo exclaimed, looking back and forth between the two while they simply looked at him. Fundy had time to notice the uniforms the group were all wearing, and it made him gulp softly. Tubbo really was betraying his country. Willingly wearing the clothes of an empire, who were clearly new enemies of L’Manberg. The very country that Tubbo was supposed to lead.

Fundy couldn’t stop himself from shouting at the teen. “What am _I_ doing here?! Tubbo, I should ask, what are _you_ doing here?! You’re supposed to be in L’Manberg! I’m here to bring you back! To save you!”

“Save me?...”

In a blind fury, Tommy stepped in front of his best friend, to protect him but to also get face to face with Fundy. Anger swirled within his eyes. “If you’re here to bring him back to L’Manberg, then you’re out of luck! You can’t separate us again!!”

“But Tubbo is the president! You can’t just waltz in and basically steal him from us! That’s kidnapping!!”

“Well, technically, Tubbo came voluntarily. No kidnapping involved.” Techno nonchalantly said, shrugging his broad shoulders. 

Tubbo, getting increasingly more worried that a fight was going to break loose, mumbled a small: “Guys?...”

“You can’t just take him back, if he doesn’t want to go back!!”

“And how do you know that Tommy!? Because you’re best friends, is that it!?”

“G-Guys, please listen to me…”

Despite Tubbo’s constant requests, Tommy and Fundy continued to argue. So, with a sigh and one, deep, deep breath…Tubbo allowed himself to finally snap, for a moment. “Guys!? Will you please shut the fuck up for one bloody moment!? Oh my GOD!” After the outburst, the area went completely silent. Tubbo was never a person to often shout, so when he did was when you knew that you had truly fucked up. Softly, the young teen moved his best friend aside and looked dead into Fundy’s wide eyes. “Fundy…I came here on my own accord…I ran away from L’Manberg so I could just be happy with Tommy, again. T-That country, being its president, it’s all Hell to me! I couldn’t take it anymore!!” Tubbo exclaimed, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

With a gentle hand, Philza rubbed Tubbo’s shoulder as a few tears trickled down the young boy’s cheeks. With a small gulp, Fundy continued to listen to the teen’s shouts…Watch as the boy he once called president cried as he spoke. “Do you know what it feels like to wake up and be smacked with a wave of overwhelming guilt, over and over again!? Fundy, I was terrified! What has every president done before me!? They all died! They’re ghosts now!...Would that be my fate too!? So, I ran away! I ran away so I could be happy, again!!”

Once he was done speaking, Tubbo wiped his eyes and sniffled. In concern, Tommy stepped towards him and asked if he was okay, to which the young boy simply nodded with a tiny smile. Fundy didn’t know what to do, right now. Honestly…He felt awful.

He had made Tubbo start to cry as he explained his reasonings. So, Fundy was positively incorrect…Tubbo was never kidnapped. He ran away at his own volition. Slowly, the fox boy looked to the side…How on Earth was he going to tell L’Manberg _this_?...He was conflicted and lost, now…Once he felt Ghostbur’s hand leave his shoulder, Fundy sighed softly, trying to recompose himself. “Tubbo, I’m sorry…I didn’t know that you felt that way…”

“It’s fine…I forgive you, Fundy. After all, I must have done a really good job at hiding my emotions, if no one managed to pick up on it, until this point…” Tubbo stated, giving the fox boy a gentle smile. Despite his prior shouting, Tubbo wasn’t the type to hold grudges for long. It was better to go out peacefully, rather than start a full out battle over something so simple, he always thought. A pacifist mentality.

Fundy sighed when he heard the boy’s words, carefully looking up to see the many faces of the people he knew…They were either faces filled with worry, shock or, in Techno’s case, a calm intrigue. To Techno, he found it interesting that Fundy had come all this way to try and snitch them in. ‘It would have been an incredibly bad move’, the voices in his head reminded him, as he crossed his arms and raised a brow to Fundy. The fox boy nervously gulped. “What can I even do, now? It’s not like I can return to L’Manberg, now! They’re in shambles! I’m supposed to come back with news that I had found you both!” He explained, gesturing to Tommy and Tubbo once he said ‘both’.

Ghostbur, with a voice of glee, floated around Fundy before he spoke. “Why don’t you stay with us!? We can protect you!”

“Ghostbur, he tried to rat us in! Are you seriously asking him to join us!? Think about everything he had done in the past!” Tommy shouted, noticing how the spectre stilted his head in confusion.

“But Tommy…I only know good things about Fundy…He’s my son!” Ghostbur happily explained, smiling as he looked down at Fundy. However, the young fox boy looked away, avoiding any eye contact with the spirit. Ghostbur’s words hurt…It hurt to even look at him and see the blind husk of a father he once loved…A father that doesn’t remember any of the bad things he had done to him…Philza sighed gently when he saw his precious grandson’s reaction.

Quietly, and after a moment to think, Fundy mumbled softly. “Can I stay with you guys, for a little while?...I promise to not be a burden. I just…Need a place to stay, while I think about what to do next…” In response, Techno shrugged and glanced up at Ranboo, when he started to speak up as well.

“Can I stay here too?...I don’t really want to make any more dirt huts to hide away from the rain…I’ll try to be as useful as possible!” Ranboo perked up, hoping that his request to stay wouldn’t be rejected. With a sigh, Techno replied.

“How are we growing so quickly?...I have no room left in the house…”

Upon hearing that they had to get building new structures, Ghostbur and Ranboo happily looked at each other. “We can do the building!” Ghostbur suggested, high fiving Ranboo when Techno eventually, grumpily, agreed.

When everything was settled, the groups got to work doing what they needed. Together, Ranboo and Ghostbur had a pleasant conversation as they built a wooden cabin, connected to the main one with a beautiful, birch bridge. To give it a bit of charm, Philza flew up and hung some Chinese lanterns upon it once he had crafted enough. Each lantern a different colour, the candles within glimmering as they swayed in the wind.

From below, Tubbo and Tommy happily watched, trying to be helpful and improve the build. Well, Tubbo was definitely more helpful than Tommy, who continuously tried to prank Ranboo and Ghostbur as they tried to build. Occasionally, Tubbo would chuckle and slap his friend on the shoulder, amusingly telling him to let the duo build in peace.

Glancing over, from one of the windows in the main home, Techno couldn’t help but let a small smile grace his features. It was nice to watch as the Antarctic Empire grew, even if he was reluctant to admit it. Even if Ranboo didn’t stay and join them, in the long run, it was nice to have him around. After all, he was someone who had helped them, not so long ago…Ranboo proved that he’s trustworthy and it was the least Techno could do to let him officially join if he ever asked.

Fundy, however, had wrapped himself up in the blanket, resting upon the sofa, and only watched from a distance…Now, he felt even more guilty for his actions…

He wanted to take Tubbo away from a place he was happy in…Fundy sighed in realisation and took some time to come face to face with his wrongdoings. He shouldn’t have manipulated Ranboo into leading him here…He shouldn’t have shouted at Tubbo, when he didn’t want to come back to L’Manberg, with him…Fundy realised his stupidity. After all, who would want to return to L’Manberg?…He never wanted to face the truth, that L’Manberg was clearly incredibly corrupt…It wasn’t the same nation that Wilbur had built, from the ground up…Fundy wasn’t blind, he could clearly see that…

However, he was just too scared to admit it…Maybe Tubbo was right…Living out here was better than living in any dastardly nation, corrupted by power…Considering the smiles upon the faces of the members who were happily building, outside…It appeared so, on face value.

Fundy sighed a little and lay back, covering his head with the blanket so he could try and block out any of the pesky thoughts that tried to invade his mind. It seemed like Fundy would just have to take some time and consider his next move…

To betray his nation for happiness?…

Or to betray his happiness for his nation?…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, today!  
> Two more updates until Christmas, when I will probably take a break until the 27th, maybe! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for all of your support! It's amazing to read all of your comments, which never stop making me chuckle!  
> I hope you all enjoy your day! :D


End file.
